Baile de Invierno
by SkyBlue05
Summary: El Baile de Invierno es una de las festividades más grandes en Arendelle, donde todos los Reinos son invitados. Pero ese día hubo algo diferente-Mis hermanos y mi padre no han podido venir, su alteza- Se reencontrara con la persona, que alguna vez quiso matarla y robarle la Corona. Justo antes de su festividad favorita. HANS/ELSA!-Helsa
1. Invierno

_Todos los respectivos personajes de Frozen no son propiedad mía, le pertenecen a Disney. Espero que algún día pueda entrar a la compañía y hacerlos de mi propiedad._

* * *

El Baile de Invierno es una de las festividades más grandes en Arendelle, donde todos los Renos son invitados. Pero ese día, hubo algo diferente-Mis hermanos y mi padre no han podido venir, su alteza- Se reencontrara con la persona que alguna quiso matarla y robarle la Corona. Justo antes de su festividad favorita.

* * *

**Baile de Invierno**

**Cap.1: Invierno Blanco**

_En lo más crudo del invierno aprendí al fin que había en mi un eterno verano_

Los rayos solares se infiltraban en el castillo e iluminaban cada rincón de la estructura. Los sirvientes venían de un lado a otro, ajetreados por el trabajo. Una semana antes de que empezara el invierno, y una semana antes de una de las más grandes festividades de Arendelle, el Baile de Invierno.

Después delo sucedido con los poderes de la Reina Elsa, todo volvió a la normalidad y en honor, por supuesto, a ella, en Invierno se realizaba un Baile, donde se invitaba a todos los Reinos. Casi todos mejor dicho, el Reino de Weselton perdió todo tratado con Arendelle, y paso lo mismo con las Islas del Sur, pero para sorpresa de mucho hace un año, la Reina decidió que las Islas del Sur también serían invitados con la condición de que el décimo tercer príncipe no viniera, claro.

Los barcos desembarcaban en las costas y personas de la realeza, desde Reyes y Reinas hasta Príncipes y princesas, bajaban de ellos. Y desde la ventana del despecho unos ojos azules miraban con alegría a los invitados ya habían llegado.

Unos golpes en la puerta hiso Elsa diera un pequeño respingo, estaba tan ensimismada viendo hacia afuera que por un momento perdió la conexión del mundo a su alrededor

-¿Si?-Preguntó con voz calmada y tranquila

-reina Elsa, los Reyes del Reino Corona ya han llegado- Era la voz de Gerda

-Gracias, ahora voy-respondió mientras se arreglaba su cabello, abrió la puerta de madrea y con elegancia se dispuso a bajar para recibir a los Reyes pero justo antes decidió que Anna también debería bajar.

Camino por otro pasillo y se puso enfrente de la puerta de madrea, por un momento sintió un deje de tristeza, cuando era pequeña, su hermana menor, Anna se había parado enfrente de la perta suya, insistiendo para que ella saliera. Todos esos años que dejo sola a su hermana, mientras ella vivía encerrada en su habitación, viendo los días pasar con lentitud. Sacudió la cabeza, no iba a ponerse de esa manera por esos recuerdos, ya había quedado atrás.

Toco la puerta y al ver que no había respuesta, la abrió, dirigió su mirada justo enfrente, donde había una cama con sábanas blancas y donde claramente resaltaba una maraña de cabello peli rojo, rio por lo bajo y se acercó. Anna no era un encanto durmiendo por supuesto, pero causaba algo de risa verla de esa manera. Roncaba ligeramente, tenía la boca abierta donde un delgado hilo de saliva escurría y manchaba la almohada, su cabello todo enredado y dormida en una posición extraña.

Le dio unas sacudidas mientras la llamaba

-Anna, despierta ya- dijo y al ver que su hermana simplemente se removía en la cama y balbuceaba cosas extrañas- ¡Anna!-La llamó con más fuerza, haciendo que la pelirroja despertara de un golpe

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?-Menciono alterada la princesa

-Nada, pero ya llegaron los invitados del Baile, arréglate y baja- Menciono con voz tranquila

-¡Ya llegaron! ¡Oh, no me acordaba, debo arreglarme! ¡Ahora!-Grito eufórica la princesa mientras corría de un lado a otro de su habitación y después se encerraba en el baño.

Negó con la cabeza y bajo. En la enorme sala del castillo, donde cuatro personas esperaban. Una mujer de cabellos castaños y hombre alto de barba cana. Acompañados por una chica de cabellos cortos y castaños y de ojos verdes, y un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos de igual color.

-Es un gusto tenerlos aquí- Dijo Elsa de manera educada, mientras hacia una reverencia, al mismo tiempo que los otros cuatro

-EL placer es todo mío Reina Elsa-Respondió el hombre, Elsa sonrío y los guío a otro gran saló, donde ya varios sirvientes esperaban

-Guíenlos a sus respectivas habitaciones-Se dirigió a algunos de los sirvientes quienes asintieron y se marcharon en compañía de las cuatro personas

Después de algunas horas, los demás invitados de los reinos siguieron llegando, la Reina Elsa les daba la bienvenida y después eran llevados a las habitaciones del castillo.

* * *

Solo faltaban tres reinos por llegar, por decirlo de esa manera. Y Elsa esperaba en el gran salón los siguientes invitados. Anna también había bajado y esperaba justo afuera donde recibía a los invitados y luego los dejaba entrar

Hablaba pacíficamente con Gerda sobre la cena que se llevaría a cabo, cuando escucharon demasiado ruido afuera. La Reina Elsa algo preocupada por lo que sucedía bajo los escalones y se dirigió a la puerta principal del castillo que estaba abierta y donde se supone estaría Anna, no se hallaba

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!- Se escuchó la voz de Anna sobre todo el ruido. Claramente enojada

-¿qué está sucediendo aquí?-Pregunto con voz autoritaria viendo la gran cantidad de guardias y distinguiendo el cabello rojizo de su hermana

Los guardias hicieron una reverencia mientras dejaban paso a la Reina quien caminaba hasta donde se encontraba su hermana quien tenía una mano alzada señalando a una persona desconocida, que no alcanzaba a ver.

Se acercó lentamente hasta llegar donde su hermana y se dio cuenta el porqué de su enfado y a quien señalaba, abrió los ojos sorprendida de lo que veía y esta vez ella fue quien pregunto7

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-

* * *

_Holas! Bueno no sé si me he presentado anteriormente con alguno de ustedes, pero me volveré a presentar, Mi ser Sky Blue! Reina del mundo de la locura azul, proveniente de Venus, nah que se la crean, estoy loca no se preocupen xD_

_Bueno este es el primer fic que escribo, o al menos en esta sección XD adoro la pareja de Hans/Elsa o bueno también conocida como Helsa xD pero wueno, es lo mismo xDDDD Y como les decía, la adoro, así que tenía que escribir sobre estos dos._

_Tengo varias ideas de fics en mi mente, de esta pareja y de otras, pero decidí empezar con la idea más sencilla a ver qué tal me va._

_Sin embargo, a pesar de tener varias ideas, no escribiré ningún otro fic hasta que haya terminado con este. Ya me ha sucedido, luego estoy con una lista interminable de fics sin continuar, pero ya, ahora si voy a estar aquí y terminaré este fic. Por supuesto, primero tienen que dejar reviews a ver qué tal, si lo continuo o lo dejo xD_

_Este sería….no sé si prologo o capítulo 1, al final le puso cap.1 xD Sé que le puse mucho relleno pero era como una introducción a lo que pasaba todo eso. Y puse al Reino Corona y a Rapunzel y Eugene y a los Reyes, pero probablemente sea la única vez que salgan, pero bueno, puedo incluirlos más delante xD. Bueno díganme, tomatazos, zapatazos, zanahoriazos (¿) Pueden lanzarme lo que sea! Incluso reviews si así gustan xDD También acepto críticas constructivas y todo eso, sin insultos por favor, soy sensible ;w;_

_Por cierto, la frase del principio es de Albert Camus. _

_Y si son fan de…Inazuma eleven visiten mi otra cuenta que es Lia-chan555 y que próximamente habrá de otros animes._

_Y si quieren ver obras literarias de Mí, visiten mi cuenta de FictionPress que también es Lia-chan555_

_Bye Bye ;9_


	2. Excusa

_Hola! Un gusto poder regresar! Bueno ya estoy, aquí siento si tarde un poco pero es que he decidido que habrá un capítulo por semana, pues la escuela es agobiante! (¿) _

_Me alegro mucho de los reviews que recibí! Y los contestaré por este medio, me es más fácil, además así ´puedo responder a los comentarios más fácilmente xD_

_**ShirayukiiHanna: **__Me da gusto a mí que te haya gustado! (¿) Ya aquí está el capítulo ;9_

_**Denisa Miller: **__¡Gracias! Aquí está la continuación espero te guste ;)_

_**Reveriek: **__¡Es que soy muy mala! (¿) Nah que te la creas…la verdad pensaba en decirte, pero dije…mmm ¿Y si no quiere leerlo? No puedo obligarla! (¿) xD Lo siento si no te lo dije antes ;w; ¡Muchas gracias! La verdad es que dije…¿Lo hago más largo o así lo dejo? Y dije no…luego les voy a rebelar por completo, digamos que tengo ideas interesantes xD Nadie me había dicho nunca que escribía bonito ;w; (¿) Así que…¡Muchas gracias! No lo quiero hacer demasiado lento, luego por eso puede llegar a aburrir así que pues shi, tiene un ritmo rapidín (¿) Sigo diciendo ¡Gracias! Espero la continuación de tu fic eh? ewe_

_**Mislu: **__Es una lástima que te vayas QwQ me gusta como escribes de verdad! ;w; Recuerda que siempre te apoyo! Y ¡Muchas gracias! De verdad :')_

_**Patzylin-Donno: **__aasassadsda ¡Gracias! Yo también adoro el Helsa! Y me encanta enviciarme cada vez que puedo xD. Hans tiene una excusa perfecta, bueno en sí, no es nada más del xD Sí, el cross con Tangled es genial! (¿) adoro cuando están las dos películas juntas ewe Además en Frozen también sale Rapunzel! (¿) Eso me emociono demasiado, probablemente solo salgan tres segundos, pero fue ¡agagsgsghga MIRA ES RAPUENZEL! (¿)_

_**Guest: **__¡Gracias! Bueno, digamos que hay algo oculto detrás de todo esto ewe aquí se soluciona ya verás xD_

_Y son todos los reviews, de verdad agradezco que lean my fic ;w; Y sin más podemos dar a comienzo. Bueno antes de que se me olvide, este capítulo será narrado desde el punto de vista de Hans, y no, no es POV es un punto de vista, no sé si me entiendan xDD _

_El disclaimer y demos inicio!_

_Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen. Yo so los uso como muñecos de vudú para diversión y disposición mía. Dentro de poco secuestrare Disney y seré propietaria de todos los personajes de Disney (¿)_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Excusa**

* * *

-¿¡Qué haces aquí?!-El grito de Elsa resonó por todo el lugar, alarmando a unos cuantos pajarillos que salieron volando de sus escondites. Frente a ella, la persona que jamás se imaginó volverlo a ver, la persona que jugó con adorada hermana menor, aquel que quiso robarle la corona y matarla a su vez…Hans, el décimo tercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

Y el…él solo se quedó ahí, viendo a la Reina Elsa quien hasta ahora permanecía estática como una piedra. Hubiera sido gracioso en otras circunstancias pero él tampoco estaba contento de encontrase en ese lugar. _Maldito su padre, malditos sus hermanos, maldito el lugar que ahora pisaba._

-¿Qué hace aquí?-La Reina salió de su trance, y con su voz autoritaria preguntó.

Él por supuesto, se mantuvo callado viendo a los ojos azules de la Reina…

-No ha respondido mi pregunta- Volvió a hablar la Reina con un tono de voz tan fría, tan seca, tan poderosa…igual que sus poderes. _Irónico._

_-_Permítame informarle _Su majestad _que mi padre ni mis hermanos han podido asistir- Le respondió con esa coraza de príncipe educado, con esas palabras tan…tan…_falsas._

-Eso no me importa-Respondió secamente la Reina Sabe muy bien lo que impuse…usted no volvería a pisar Arendelle, y se los deje muy claro. Hubiera preferido la ausencia de las Islas del Sur- Él sabía muy bien, que aunque Elsa tratará de ocultarlo en lo más fondo, sea por parecer educada y elegante, o sea para mantener sus poderes controlados, sentía una rabia enorme, su voz fría y autoritaria digna de una Reina trataban de ocultarlo.

-Traigo una carta por parte de…del Rey-Respondió Hans, sacando de su saca un obre amarillento con un sello

-Espero tenga una muy buena excusa para romper la condición que impuse…la leeré, vigílenlo-Le arrebató la carta para mirarla fijamente. Sin decir nada se retiró con su porte elegante, con la cabeza alta y con su mirada fija al frente y avanzo por las escaleras del castillo sin ver atrás, sin ver como Hans de inmediato era rodeado por guardias ni para ver como su hermana fruncía el ceño e iba a seguirla.

Una vez que Anna alcanzará a la Reina que ya estaba a punto de entrar a su despacho, se colocó enfrente de ella, con el ceño fruncido, sus brazos cruzados, claramente enojada.

-¡Acaso estás loca!-le dijo mientras agitaba sus brazos

-¿Loca? ¿Por qué?-

-¿¡Cómo qué por qué?! ¡Debiste haber mandado a…_ese _de vuelta a donde pertenece!-Dijo jalando de sus dos trenzas como un deje de frustración

-Anna, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea de que se quede, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa, debo leer la carta del Rey-

-¡Pero…-

-Anna, tomaré la decisión correcta una vez que lea la carta-

Anna suspiro

-Está bien, está bien…Confío en ti-le dijo Anna con una sonrisa

-Bien Anna, será mejor que vayas a recibir los siguientes invitados-

-¿Y qué hay con Hans? No lo dejarás libre caminando por donde quiera ¿Verdad?-

-No Anna-Dijo negando con la cabeza-los guardias lo mantendrán vigilado-le dijo

-Bien…iré a recibir a los demás-dijo mientras se marchaba y poco a poco la figura de Anna desapareció de la mirada de Elsa.

Elsa entro a su despacho, donde se sentó frente a su gran escritorio, donde reposaban algunos papeles que aún no terminaba de leer. Tomo entre sus manos la carta amarillenta y la abría con cuidado, como si de adentro del sobe fuera a salir una rata o algo parecido.

En la hoja de papel, vio la caligrafía algo gruesa, pero elegante en tinta negra. Le leyó de arriba para abajo, mientras que sus ojos iban de izquierda derecha de forma rápida, como si quisiera terminar lo más pronto posible. Hasta que termino de leerla.

Bajo la carta apartándola de su mirada y se quedó mirando al vacío y en un segundo, volvió a tomar la carta mientras la releía una y otra vez, hasta que se cansó y supo que tenía que aceptarlo...la carta no cambiaría por arte de magia.

Se llevó sus manos a las sienes en un deje de frustración y lanzó un suspiro cansino. Duro por lo menos 10 minutos pensando en la carta, y la propuesta del Rey de las Islas del Sur.

"_Llegara como un simple plebeyo, no tiene el poder de príncipe, ese fue su castigo, sin embargo, debido a que no ha cumplido ninguna sentencia en Arendelle, me parece la situación perfecta, estará bajo las ordenes de Usted, y podrá atender los preparativos del Baile._

"_Acepte mi propuesta como una disculpa sincera"_

Sabía perfectamente a que se refería, sin embargo, a pesar de quitarle sus derechos de príncipe, a pesar de que solo fuera un plebeyo, que estaría bajo sus órdenes y que estuviera vigilado por guardias…pero… ¿y si volvía a repetir lo mismo?…¿si volviera a lastimar a su adorada hermana menor? No…no podría permitirse que volviera a lastimar a su hermana…pro si aceptaba la propuesta del Rey, dejaría por lo menos de discutir buscando perdón, y a pesar de no quería sonar grosera, el Rey no había parado de insistir buscando el perdón de Arendelle y eso solo le quitaba tiempo.

Además el Reino había sufrido mucho gracias a la actitud de Hans y puede que el Rey sufre mucho por la misma razón. Pero no sabía…su cabeza era un revoltijo de sentimientos y pensamientos. Cerró sus ojos y se tapó la cara con las manos. Cuando abrió sus ojos azules vio que todo su escritorio estaba cubierto por una fina capa de hielo. Hace tiempo que no pasaba eso, con un movimiento de sus manos hizo desaparecer la capa de hielo.

Pensó un poco más y llego a la conclusión de que el Rey de verdad lamentaba lo sucedido, además ¿Qué podría salir mal? Los guardias mantendrían vigilado a Hans, estaba bajo las órdenes de la reina, y con tanta gente sería incapaz de hacer algún truco.

Y tomó una decisión…aceptaría la propuesta del Rey de las Islas del Sur

* * *

Permaneció en su habitación el resto del día, los guardias ni le dejaban salir a pasear, como si fuera a hacerle algo a la Reina. Probablemente lo intento hace ya dos años pero ya no, dos años encerrados en una habitación que parecía celda, sin poder salir del castillo, nadie podía acercarse y nadie podía seguir sus órdenes…ridículo.

Miro el pequeño reloj, y la manecilla apuntaba a las 5 de la tarde, dos horas más y se llevaría a cabo la cena. Y volvió a pensar en lo dicho por su padre

**Flashback**

-¿Me llamabas?

-Hans, como tu sabrás, se acerca el Baile de Invierno de Arendelle-

-¿Y?-Le importaba un comino lo que sucediera en ese Reino, siendo sincero

-No podremos asistir al Baile de Invierno, debo ir a solucionar unos problemas en un reino y tus hermanos se encuentran viajando-

Hans no contestó. El Rey lanzó un suspiro

-Tendrás que ir tú, Hans-

-No sé si lo recuerdes, pero la Reina me prohibió asistir, así que no creo que le agrade la idea de estar ahí- Agrego en tono irónico

-Lo sé, sin embargo, es la perfecta ocasión para que cumplas tu sentencia, asistirás pero estarás bajo las órdenes de la Reina y será también una perfecta oportunidad para que nos dé su perdón-

-Supongo que es demasiado importante limpiar el nombre de la familia- El hombre quien en estos momentos se encontraba viendo por la ventana, frunció el ceño e ignoro lo anterior

-mandaré una carta explicando el motivo-

-No creo que sea suficiente-No le dejo continuar con su frase

-Tu inventaras alguna excusa aparte para lograr que ella acepte, si es que no ha tomado un sí antes- Se escuchó un bufido y luego como la puerta era azotada, era lo necesario…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si no fuera por su estúpido padre nunca hubiera venido, y no tendría que desperdiciar su tiempo en esto. Por lo menos allá podía explorar el castillo o algo más.

Pero aquí tendía aguantar a los estúpidos guardias, gracias a la Reina, lanzo un bufido molesto mientras se acostaba…Lo peor era que tendría que soportar a la Reina. "_Estarás bajo las órdenes de la reina"_ L frase hacía eco en su cabeza, no se le pudo ocurrir algo mejor.

Miro de nuevo el reloj, y suspiro, si la reina había optado por la decisión de "No" él tendría que apañárselas para lograr convencer a la Reina, no quería que su padre le volviera a acusar, se molestaría si regresara antes de lo debido.

Pero sea lo que sea, ya tenía la mejor excusa para convencerla, algo muy conocido como chantaje.

* * *

_Ya sé, ya sé el capítulo es muy coro y va muy lento l fic xD pero es que tenía que dar la excusa de Hans ¿No? ewe ya el siguiente será más largo xD_

_Bien ya, un cap cada semana recuerden_

_Bye Bye ;9_


	3. Pedazos de cristal

**Capítulo 3: Pedazos de Cristal**

* * *

La gran mesa cuadrada se extendía por la habitación, las sillas de caoba perfectamente alineadas frente al gran mueble cubierto por el mantel blanco. Los platos de fina porcelana relucientes, las copas de cristal centelleaban bajo la luz de las lámparas que colgaban del techo. Los cubiertos ordenados respectivamente, y en el centro de la mesa se empezaban a poner bandejas rebosantes de comida. Las dos arañas de cristal que colgaban del techo brillaban en todo su esplendor, ambas justo encima de las sillas de los extremos de la mesa. Donde se sentaría la Reina Elsa y la Princesa Anna…

Los sirvientes iban de un lado a otro perfeccionando cada detalle, limpiando cada imperfección...Todo debía de estar perfecto.

Kai se paró justo enfrente del gran comedor mientras sonreía, uno de los mejores banquetes, sin duda; miro cada pormenor para asegurarse de tener todo bajo control, miro de izquierda a derecha, enfrente y atrás, ensancho su sonrisa, algunos de los sirvientes ya habían terminado, y se pusieron a admirar su arduo trabajo.

Pero ninguno de ellos miro hacia arriba, ninguno de ellos noto ese detalle…pues la esfera cristalina de luz se tambaleaba sobre el solio celeste.

* * *

Abrió su armario, dispuesta a cambiarse para la gran cena, miro todos los vestidos que colgaban, de diversos colores, todos iguales de elegantes.

Su mano cambiaba de dirección cada vez que se disponía a tomar un vestido, primero opto por uno azulino, pero negó con la cabeza y desvió sus ojos azules hacía otra dirección, su mano estaba dispuesta a tomar uno blanco pero de nuevo negó.

Llevo sus manos a las caderas mientras recorría el armario con su vista…no, ese no, mucho menos ese, no, no, no, y no. Suspiró.

—No tengo idea de que ponerme—se dijo a sí misma y llevo su mano al frente para rebuscar en lo más profundo del armario, para ver si ,al menos, había algo lindo y a la vez digno; pero tan solo observo su pálida mano que yacia frente a ella, y una idea se le vino a la cabeza. Sonrió para sí misma.

Con un movimiento de su mano, el vestido azul oscuro que en esos momentos portaba se desvaneció, dejando en su lugar un hermoso vestido azul pálido, muy parecido al que uso en su palacio de hielo.

La falda caía libremente, un fino listón plateado resaltaba su cintura, las mangas largas, delicadas de tela vaporosa. El vestido era cubierto por pequeñísimos copos de nieve plateados que refulgían como estrellas. Un vestido sencillamente hermoso.

Se miró al espejo y sonrió, y su largo cabello platinado lo amarro en una trenza que caía por su hombro…estaba lista para la cena…

* * *

Miró de nuevo el reloj que se encontraba encima de la mesa, 7 minutos para el banquete. Resoplo mientras se levantaba de la cama, la verdad no pensaba en arreglarse, ya estaba listo desde que llego, así que tenía tiempo de sobra.

Escucho el alboroto de afuera, y rodo los ojos. Los sirvientes querían hacer todo perfecto, para el era, nada más una tonta cena como comienzo de la aburrida semana para el baile de invierno; Pensaba que esta celebración era completamente ridícula. Ni siquiera hubiera asistido...Pero la insistencia de su padre y el hecho de que ya no fuera un príncipe con autoridad, le hacia obedecer y acatar cualquier orden por los demás integrantes de la familia. Gracias a su padre, ahora pisaba el suelo del lugar que menos quería ver. El lugar donde se encontraban las personas que mas lo odiaban. Solamente para asistir a la gran celebración.

Pero no era el hecho del festejo ; sabia muy bien que el único motivo de su padre no era pedir el perdón de Arendelle y mucho menos la asistencia al Baile. Había algo que su padre no perdonaba, a el Rey no le importaba si sus hijos robaban, mataban o torturaban, la única acción imperdonable para su padre era...manchar el nombre de la familia, nada mas...

5 minutos, debería bajar ya, los invitados siempre bajaban antes; no le importaron los guardias, no podian hacerle nada, solo iba a la cena, como cualquier invitado. Abrió las puertas viendo como todo lucía impecable y ordenado. Los criados que antes se encontraban, se habían ido ya, de seguro para recibir a los invitados que ya estaban en el comedor.

Y se puso en marcha.

* * *

La alegría de los visitantes flotaba por los aires, se inspiraba por cualquier rincón del comedor, dándole un ambiente acogedor y agradable; todos reían y platicaban entre sí amenamente. Y el...el estaba fastidiado de tanta gente.

Cuando había bajado al comedor, de inmediato se oyeron murmullos y cuchicheos entre todos, gracias a su aparición . Pero tan solo pasaron 2 minutos en lo que avanzaba a su correspondiente silla, para que todas las personas se olvidaran por completo de él, y empezarán a hablar entre sí.

Mucho peor que cuando murmullaban.

* * *

Elsa se paró justo enfrente de la puerta y dio unos golpecitos, esperando respuesta de su hermana

—¡Adelante!—Se oyó desde adentro, tomo el pomo de la puerta e ingreso al cuarto de la menor.

Anna traía puesto un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda, de falda algo esponjada y un listón más oscuro queadornaba su cintura. Su cabello rojizo se encontraba atado en una sola trenza que caía por su espalda. Le miraba muy sorprendida y la rubia solo sonrió alegremente

—¡Wow!—La pelirroja se llevó sus manos a la cara sonriendo fascinada a su hermana mayor-¡Luces hermosa! Bueno, siempre eres hermosa…¡Pero mírate!-Daba pequeños saltos en su lugar. Elsa solo río ante la actitud de su hermana

-Gracias…tú también luces muy bonita-Le dijo con sinceridad y alegría

—Oh muchas gracias—dijo mientras se veía a si misma con una sonrisa, Elsa también sonrió, pero luego recordó algo…_La carta. _Debía decibienes la propuesta y comentarle su decisión al respecto. Aunque sabia muy bien cual seria la reacción de Anna.

—Anna…tengo que decirte algo—menciono con voz pausada. Ella solo inclino la cabeza a un lado y la miro con curiosidad

—¿Qué?—Pregunto al fin la menor

—Bueno…ya tomé una decisión respecto a la carta del Rey de la Islas del Sur—Anna hizo una extraña mueca y entrecerró los ojos

—¡Espero que hayas rechazado cualquier oferta!—La miro acusadoramente

—emm…bueno…Anna, el rey hablaba sobre una propuesta, en la cual, nosotras dejaríamos a Hans aquí, como invitado, que estaría bajo mis ordenes,nada mas , y que estaría vigilado. Además Hans ya no tiene la misma autoridad de príncipe, por lo que se convierte en un invitado "plebeyo"—Le dijo la mayor. La princesa frunció los labios y dejo que la platinada continuara hablando.

-He aceptado la propuesta-le dijo al fin. La pelirroja abrió la boca, frunció el ceño e inhalaba profundamente. Elsa ya había adivinado la reacción de su hermana desde antes; y no fallo en su predicción.

—¿¡Qué?!—

—Sí, hermana, tomé una decisión, aceptaré la propuesta—

—¡Acaso ya olvidaste lo que nos hiso!— Su hermana se veía completamente alterada, su tórax se hinchaba y deshinchaba, mientras sus manos hacían movimientos bruscos por los aires.

—Recuerdo perfectamente lo que hiso Anna, no necesitas recordármelo—Mantuvo su compostura y hablo con toda la paciencia del mundo.

—¡Pero…—

—Anna, ya tomé una decisión—Interrumpió antes de que Anna pudiera estallar, inhalo profundo para poder continuar—Escucha…Puede que sea difícil, pero es necesario, el reino esta bastante perjudicado; después de los acontecimientos ocurridos varios territorios han roto cualquier negociación con él—Al ver que su hermana abría la boca para reclamar algo, la rubia continuo—El Rey también se ve bastante afectado, ya se ha disculpado varias veces, estaría bien aceptar de una vez—Le dijo—Es por el bien de los reinos, Anna….es mi deber como Monarca, además no soy un monstruo como el reino de Weselton cree—Le dijo

Anna lanzo un gemido, se cruzó de brazos e inflo sus mejillas, se veía molesta, pero era verdad, era la mejor decisión para todos; La princesa agacho su mirada frustrada, y de repente encontró sus zapatos muy interesantes. Elsa espero pacientemente la respuesta de la menor; hasta que al fin, un suspiro se escucho por la habitación y la castaña-pelirroja levanto la mirada.

—Está bien, está bien, tienes razón, es lo mejor—Elsa sonrió satisfecha, había conseguido convencer a su hermana—De verdad tienes un corazón bondadoso Elsa—Le dijo con una sonrisa sincera

—Gracias—Le dijo mientras correspondía el gesto

—Pero no lo quiero andando como perro por todo el castillo a la hora que se le plazca, tiene que estar vigilado ¿Eh?—Elsa rio ante ese comentario

—Por supuesto, los guardias lo vigilaran, no todo el día, pero lo vigilaran—Le dijo tranquilizando a su hermana quien rio junto con ella

—¿Y bien? ¡Vamos al comedor!—Le dijo entusiasmada mientras tomaba la mano de Elsa y salían a toda prisa del cuarto.

* * *

Los invitados esperaban pacientemente mientras seguían charlando, pero de repente, el silencio reino en el comedor y la voz de uno de los sirvientes resonó por toda la sala…

—Con ustedes, la Reina Elsa y la Princesa Anna—

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par, revelando dos figuras. Ambas igual de hermosas. Y Hans no pudo evitar fijar su vista en Elsa.

En todo resplandor, Elsa caminaba, llena de elegancia y perfección. Se veía tan delicada, tan frágil, tan hermosa. Hasta que enfrente de la mesa se detuvieron y ambas hermanas dieron una reverencia a todos, quienes de inmediato se levantaron y correspondieron el gesto.

Los ojos de muchos se posaban en Elsa, pues desbordaba belleza, a la vez alegría. Era perfecta. Sus ojos verdes no se podían apartar de la imagen que tenía ante sí. Sus cabellos finos platinados resplandecían bajo la luz que ofrecía el candelabro. Sus ojos azules jamás se mostraron tan expresivos y una chispa de desbordante alegría brillaba intensamente. Su piel pálida, que se veía tan suave, tan delicada a la vista de todos y una sonrisa que le daba todavía más belleza al rostro de Elsa…espera un momento…¡En que estaba pensando! ¡Era Elsa!...¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando por la cabeza?...y de inmediato trato de borrar todos aquellos pensamientos que surcaban por su mente.

La rubia se sentó enfrente de todos, mientras que su hermana se había sentado hasta el otro extremo del mueble.

Todo lucía maravilloso ante sus ojos, miraba a todos los invitados que sonreían alegremente. Todos aquellos reunidos en un solo lugar...hasta que sus ojos se posaron en él…que se encontraban a tan solo cuatro sillas a la derecha.

Vestido tal y como había llegado, su cabello pelirrojo algo desordenado y sus ojos aceitunados se enfocaban en el plato que tenía ante si, moviendo de un lado a otro el tenedor y revolviendo la comida. Su mejilla apoyada en su mano derecha...notablemente aburrido; pero a pesar de eso...le pareció atractivo...¡espera! ¿¡Qué?!, sintió sus mejillas arder y negó rápidamente la cabeza, en un intento de alejar tan bochornosos pensamientos.

El pelirrojo se sintió observado y levanto la vista de su plato, notando que la dueña de la mirada eran, los brillantes ojos azules de Elsa.

Ella se sintió descubierta y desvió la mirada fingiendo charlar con la princesa que tenía a un lado.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos, entre risas, bromas y juegos…y cada vez que pasaba esta cena, Elsa se daba cuenta de que a veces se sumergía tanto en sus deberes como Reina, que olvidaba todo aquello…alegría, diversión, juegos, bromas, historias y risas…jamás se la pasaba tan bien como en el Baile de Invierno, donde por lo menos una vez, estaba libre, conviviendo con los otros, como si fuera de nuevo aquella niña alegre que le encanta jugar. Como antes de que se encerrara en su habitación , como antes que se sentía libre y alegre, junto a todos aquellos que ama.

...

El transcurso del tiempo pasaba, en lo que todos hablaban, nadie se fijó hacia arriba, nadie levanto su vista...pues en el techo, nadie prestaba atención a tal insignificante detalle…el candil compuesto por luceros brillantes, se agitaba, se tambaleaba cada vez más fuerte, como si ya no tuviera fuerzas para sujetarse del techo, como si en cualquier momento se desmoronaría.

Nadie presto atención, hasta que un sonido alarmo al pelirrojo. Levanto su vista hacia arriba, buscando la fuente del extraño ruido, cuando sus ojos se posaron sobe la maravillosa araña que colgaba sobre la cabeza de Elsa…noto el delgadísimo hilo, que la mantenía unida en el techo, pero la cuerda, tan frágil, se reventaría en cualquier momento.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par, y a pesar de que quería hablar, quería avisar…no podía.

Y no pudo…pues el delgado hilo de metal se fracturo por la mitad haciendo un crack.

La vista de los presentes se fijó en un solo punto, los ojos de Anna se abrieron a más no poder, se levanto de la silla lo más rápido que pudo... y Elsa solo pudo observar como aquella brillante araña de cristal se desmoronaba justo encima de ella….Todo paso tan rápido, y a la vez tan lento.

—¡Cuidado!—se escuchó una voz masculina, que creyó reconocer

—¡Hermana!—El grito de Anna la destrozo, pero no podía moverse, su cuerpo no reacciono y un miedo profundo la carcomió por dentro, algunos cristales se cayeron antes de tiempo y se rompieron en cristales pequeñitos sobre las bandejas, el sonido de los gritos desgarro sus tímpanos, sentía que no podía huir, sentía ganas de llorar, y a pesar de que quería escapar , sus piernas nunca reaccionaron, nunca se movieron, permanecieron inmóviles….hasta que sintió pesados sus parpados, un dolor punzante en todo su cuerpo, y un extraño líquido que corría por su cara.

Todo se volvió oscuro, cerro sus parpados...No sin antes ver un par de ojos verdes que la miraban con preocupación.

* * *

Ya sé! Mátenme! Este capítulo está súper corto, he por eso que lo publicó en lunes y el viernes subiré otro más largo compensando este. Es que quería como que dejarlo en suspenso ewe Y porque aún no sé cómo desarrollar la siguiente parte, tengo varías ideas pero no sé cómo juntarlas xD

Y la verdad traté de mejorar la redacción, estuve leyendo los anteriores capítulos y me dije… ¡Qué horror! La verdad es que aún no mejoraba mi redacción, se repetían cosas y tenía muuuuchos errores ortográficos, ajá…pero ahora corregí y tuve que leer el cap entero para ver que errores tenía, mejoré algunos puntos y obviamente corregí los errores ortográficos que tenía.

Y wueno, contestaré a los reviews!

**Patzylin-Donno****: **Muchas gracias! Si, Hans necesita una lección…ok no .-. Espero te agrade el cap, y ya ves…la rabieta que hiso Anna xDD

**LaylaIntegra****: **¡Gracias!

**megumisakura****: ¡**Gracias! Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero sea de tu agrado

**LaBrujaViolet****: **¡Oh muchas gracias! La verdad es que sí, agradezco de verdad tus consejos, tenía muchos errores de ortografía y pues la narración no estaba muy bien…ahora ya lo arreglé (creo xD) Seguiré tus consejos sin duda alguna y agradezco el tiempo que te has tomado ;3 Afagsgaja Estoy al pendiente de la actualización de tus fics, y espero las ideas que te propuse te ayuden…y si no me reconociste…nye…soy Lia-chan555 xD

**Mislu: **¡Nooo! Por supuesto que escribes bien! Y no hagas caso a los comentarios malos...tu eres una genial escritora :'3

**la cat****: **¡Gracias! Si lo sé, sé que son muy cortos y quiero disculparme por eso, pero prometo que a partir del siguiente serán más largos :D

**Solita-san: **¡Gracias! si, las reacciones de Elsa y Anna fue lo que màs me gusto del capxD

**Aledartz:** Gracias! Si próximamente serán dos capitulos por semana :D

¡PROMETO QUE EL CUARTO CAPÌTULO SERÁ MAS LARGO Y QUE LO SUBIRÉ ESTA MISMA SEMANA PARA RECOMPENSAR ESTE! :D


	4. Próximo

**Próximo**

* * *

La puerta crujió al abrirse y cada paso, se sofocaba gracias a la gran alfombra que recubría la habitación.

Con lentitud se acercó a la cama, donde debajo de las sabanas resaltaba su figura. Sus parpados cerrados con delicadeza. Varias heridas figuraban en su rostro, y sus cabellos platinados, desordenados, se esparcían por la almohada.

Dejo con suavidad el recipiente, sobre la pequeña mesa de madera y tomo entre sus manos el pequeño pedazo de tela.

Antes de todo, retiro las sabanas delgadas que cubrían a la Reina, exponiendo la silueta de la rubia, su vestido estaba algo desarreglado y varios cortes rojizos envolvían sus piernas.

Sumergió el paño en la helada agua, y con ayuda de sus manos, el exceso quito. Con suma delicadeza lo paso entre los arañazos que los cristales del candil habían provocado.

Y aunque trato de evitarlo, no pudo resistirse, admiro la belleza del joven, quien en estos momentos acostada se hallaba sobre la cama. A pesar de los rasguños que cubrían sus facciones y de las profundas heridas que tapizaban sus piernas. Lucía tan hermosa como siempre lo había sido.

Se reprimió mentalmente, frunciendo el ceño de paso. Y negó con la cabeza para continuar con su trabajo.

Cogió entre sus palmas las vendas blanquecinas y con sumo cuidado, envolvió los rasguños y golpes más profundos, que de algunos pocos, aun sangre fresca resbalaba poco a poco.

…

Camino despacio, entre sus manos, un puñado de paños, manteniendo aún su expresión de angustia. El doctor real todavía no llegaba y eso la mantenía en preocupación y agonía.

Fue cuando se fijó, que tan inmersa en sus pensamientos se encontraba, que sin querer llego al pasillo que conducía a la alcoba de la Soberana.

Peor aún, percatándose del lugar donde se hallaba, siguió caminando hasta toparse con el dormitorio de su Majestad. La puerta blanca, adornada con rombos y diseños azules, entreabierta se encontraba, y tal fue la curiosidad de Gerda, que sus ojos se fueron a asomar.

Y la sorpresa que se llevó. Pues delante de la cama, divisó la figura de un hombre…ni más ni menos, era el príncipe Hans. Pero también se dio cuenta, que el muchacho cuidaba de la Reina, limpiando las lesiones de la rubia. No tenía ninguna otra intención, eso lo pudo develar.

Sonrió para sí misma, y en su interior y mente, algo le dijo, que el príncipe había cambiado. A pesar de que él o las demás personas no lo creyeran o si quiera percatado.

Se apartó con cuidado de la pequeña rendija, y todavía sonriendo, retomo su camino. No sin antes ver, a través de los ventanales, como una figura de bata blanca ingresaba al castillo.

Sabía que ya no era necesario. Se ahorraría mucho trabajo.

* * *

Lanzó un suspiro lleno de frustración y retomo su continuo andar que realizaba en su habitación.

En un acto repetitivo, volvió a tomar el pomo de la puerta, pero a medio girar, de nuevo desistió. Ya había hecho lo mismo otras cuantas veces, pues la desesperación qué le albergaba era demasiado grande.

Pero sabía que no podía salir de esa manera. Su hermana necesitaba reposo y aunque reclamará la tardía del médico real [quien no había aparecido] no serviría de nada.

Se tumbó sobre su cama y arrojo un gemido de enfado, que rompió el silencio que se había formado en el cuarto.

—Lo mejor será que me calme…—Se dijo a sí misma, cuando unos golpes en la puerta la llamaron.

— ¿Princesa Anna?— Se escuchó desde afuera, la voz de Gerda

—¡Adelante!— Tras su exclamación, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió dejando ver a la mujer de estatura media y de ojos grandes y almendrados.

—Princesa Anna—Tan solo colocó un pie en la habitación de la hermana menor hizo una reverencia pronunciada

—¡Oh! No es necesario tanta formalidad—Sonrió la pelirroja a la criada, quien quería como si fuera su madre. Pero luego recordó…

—¡Gerda!—Exclamo antes de que la mujer dijera algo— ¿Cómo está mi hermana?—Preguntó

—Oh…bueno el doctor real ya ha llegado…—

—¡¿Enserio?! ¡Debo ir a ver a Elsa!—Clamó la menor, pero antes de que la pelirroja avanzará hasta la salida de su pieza, la mujer reacciono

—No es necesario que vaya Princesa—Le dijo y cuando vio que los labios de Anna se abrían para decir o reclamar, ella continuo—Su hermana lo que más necesita es descansar y…—se detuvo ante lo que iba a decir, sabía que no podía mentir ante las dos allegadas, pero sabía que la reacción de la menor no sería totalmente agradable al enterarse de que, el príncipe menor de las Islas del Sur cuidara de su hermana. Ni tampoco le hacía bien estar más preocupada—Y el doctor necesita revisarla—Menciono al final

La de ojos aguamarina frunció los labios, algo molesta por no poder ir a ver a Elsa…pero tenía razón en cierto modo.

—Bien—Formuló al fin, decepcionada.

—Y otra cosa Princesa Anna…Kristoff le espera afuera—Comentó; y no mintió pues el joven rubio había venido tan solo enterarse la noticia. Y supuso que tal vez la presencia de él, le alegrara y alejará la frustración que sentía Anna.

—¡¿De verdad?!—Profirió emocionada, olvidándose momentáneamente de todo lo demás. Gerda sonrió ante su actitud.

Ni tampoco necesitó contestarle, pues la menor de las hermanas ya se encontraba camino hacía la salida del castillo.

* * *

Dolor. Eso era lo que sentía en todo su cuerpo…dolor.

Unos fuertes pinchazos atizaban su cabeza, y un ardor potente le cubría las piernas. Murmullos que no logro descifrar llegaban hasta sus tímpanos. Voces que parecían lejanas. Como si estuvieran a larga distancia.

Abrió poco a poco sus ojos azules cuando una fuerte luz, la alumbro; por acto de reflejo sus ojos entrecerró, sintiendo un ligero ardor al ver directamente a la fuerte iluminación.

Parpadeo algunas veces, para luego adaptarse al lugar. Viendo con claridad perfecta, pudo identificar…se encontraba en su alcoba, nada más. Se alegró al saber que se hallaba en su reino, en su castillo, en su dormitorio…en ningún otro lado desconocido para ella.

Y así como recupero su vista, sus oídos mejoraron también, logrando entender aquellas voces que escucho anteriormente.

—Se encuentra mucho mejor—Opinó una voz profunda y gruesa—Solo algunas heridas que ya mejoraran; gracias a usted por supuesto, ayudo mucho a la joven Reina—

—Solo quise ayudarla un poco—Le dijo otra voz— Me alegra saber que se encuentra bien—Dijo al final.

Creyó reconocer la lexía que habló. Pero frunció el ceño al ver la perspectiva que le ofrecía su mente. Disparates que eran _imposibles…_

Porque aquella voz no podía ser de él…

Y en unos cuantos segundos, la intensidad de las voces fue disminuyendo, hasta solo convertirse en susurros que no supo entender.

Trató de levantarse, apoyando sus brazos sobre la cama, pero de inmediato, una punzada de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo, mandándola de nuevo al lecho.

Soltó un quejido de suplicio al sentir el ardor que le recorría. Y se acostó sin más remedio. Y entonces se fijó en un pequeño detalle hasta ahora no había notado. Un vendaje envolvía su muñeca y le llegaba hasta el codo. Así como otro que cubría ambas piernas y otro que cobijaba su cabeza.

Y reparó en una pregunta que se debió formular desde el principio…¿Qué había sucedido?

En un vano intento de recordar, una fuerte punzada le impidió regresar a sus recuerdos, tratando de contener el quejido de dolor, poso una de sus manos en sus sienes tratando de aliviar el dolor.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya—Las voces habían incrementado al volumen normal. El otro no contestó y a los pocos segundos unos pasos grandes y pesados se oyeron alejarse.

El silencio reino el lugar. Y parecía que cualquiera que estuviera allá fuera se hubiera ido en compañía del hombre mayor.

Pero el crujido de la puerta le dijo lo contrario.

Y sus pupilas aumentaron de tamaño, la sorpresa le embargo por completo, un vuelco dio su corazón y por un momento su respiración se cortó.

Pues en su habitación ingreso la persona que menos se esperaba. Y al parecer sus oídos nunca le fallaron. Frente a ella, la figura de Hans se alzaba…

Su cabello pelirrojo algo desordenado. Su mirada verde enfocaba a Elsa de manera persistente.

Ella…ella perdió la capacidad de hablar y sus músculos se tensaron al verlo. Le hubiera dicho muchas cosas pero de sus labios ninguna palabra pronunciaron. Y una ligera escarcha cubrió la orilla de las sabanas donde sus manos la sujetaban.

Él tampoco dijo nada, su mirada solo se enfocaba en ella…y en lo que ocurría dentro de sí. Pues al verla ahí, sentada, con sus parpados abiertos; Sana y viva; nada podía alegrarle más. Una extraña calidez que le reconforto. Un cierto alivio que sintió.

Y sin aviso, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, tan pequeña para pasar desapercibida de la mirada de la albina.

Su vista no viajaba a ningún lado. Sentada se encontraba admirando. Con la sorpresa aun albergándola, miles de pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente, tal cual tormenta desastrosa que se desata en las noches lluviosas. Divago por sus ojos verdes. Y tratando de ingresar a lo más profundo, lo único que vio fue el penetrante verde oscuro.

1 segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos, transcurrieron como si se trataran de minutos, como horas eternas en las que ninguno dijo nada.

—Me alegra que se encuentra bien—Pronuncio rompiendo el silencio, con total honestidad. Y aquellas palabras le bastaron para que Elsa se sorprendiera aún más. Se quedó muda al oír, y busco con su mirar los orbes del príncipe. Chocaron unos con otros… verde con azul. Y divagó en la profundidad del bosque, mezclándose entre los tonos que creaban el iris.

Y luego, con un movimiento pequeño, con un paso que se dignó a dar, la rubia reacciono como si eso la trajera de su trance actual.

—¿Q-Qué haces aquí?—Apenas pudo pronunciar, un débil susurrar, que fue lo suficiente para que a los oídos del pelirrojo pudieran captar.

Hans se detuvo en su andar. La miró decepcionado, pues esperaba por lo menos un _gracias _de parte de la Reina.

Y no contestó, se quedó quieto en su lugar, sin hacer ninguna señal de querer hablar. Y por supuesto Elsa tampoco insistió, pues quedo en silencio como él estaba haciendo.

Tan solo un segundo donde parpadeo, la potente luz de su visión le invadió, y la pregunta que debió hacer desde un principio la asilo.

—¿Qué sucedió?—Sin rastro de temblor en su voz, la pregunta que le asaltó desde un principio, dio a conocer.

—La lámpara que se hallaba sobre usted, en la cena, cayó del techo.—Aludió Hans.

Y por supuesto, pequeños y diminutos fragmentos de como los cristales caían, llegaron sobre su mente.

Y al ver que Elsa no dijo nada más, supo que lo mejor era dejarla sola.

—Lo mejor será que repose—Fue lo último que le dijo y camino hacia la puerta para luego salir por ella.

Siguiéndole el rastro, la mirada de la rubia lo observó, hasta ver su figura desaparecer por la puerta.

* * *

—¿Ya podemos regresar?—Pregunto por séptima vez consecutiva la pelirroja

El rubio hubiera golpeado su cabeza contra el enorme muro de piedra que se hallaba a su lado, de no ser por querer conservar su cerebro y su cabeza sano.

Y es que Anna parecía estar al bordo del colapso…

Kristoff al enterarse de las noticias respecto a la Reina, decidió visitar de inmediato el castillo. Sabía muy bien que Anna estaría bastante preocupada por su hermana, lo mejor era distraerla de todo aquello hasta que Elsa estuviera sana.

Y había pensado una muy buena idea. Conocía un lago cerca del bosque y las montañas, casi nadie lo conocía y pareció perfecto enseñarle el paisaje y belleza que la naturaleza brindaba. Y a pesar de que en un inicio Anna quedo fascinada con tal espectáculo, tan solo pasaron 5 minutos y la menor había regresado a su estado de desesperación.

—Anna, deja de preocuparte—Le trato d calmar

—¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Mi hermana en estos momentos, puede morir!—Dramatizó la pelirroja

—¿No dijiste que alguien la había empujado?—

—¡¿Y eso qué?! No garantiza nada…¡Y no vuelvas a mencionar eso!—Gritó acusadoramente

—Esta bien, tu ganas, aunque estas dramatizando demasiado—Dijo el rubio, la menor inflo sus mejillas y lo miró con reproche.

—El trineo dejara de ser tuyo—Menciono molesta avanzando entre los arbustos y hierbas

—¡¿Qué?!—Y por supuesto, fue tras de ella lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

Tomo un sorbo más de aquel extraño líquido, provocándole una sensación desagradable en sus papilas gustativas. Y colocando con delicadeza la copa, ahora vacía, en su mesita de noche, volvió a sus vanos intentos de levantarse y caminar con normalidad.

A pesar de tomar varios medicamentos para aliviar la molestia, insistentemente perduraba en sus piernas. Volviéndose inútil a la hora de caminar, pues de inmediato le fallaban y terminaba de nuevo en su cama.

Y no solo eso, tenía vario trabajo que realizar, los preparativos del baile aún no estaban terminados y de seguro una enorme pila de documentos en su escritorio le esperaba, no se podía dar el lujo de estar reposando. Sabía que lo necesitaba, pero no en ese momento indicado.

Soltó un débil suspiro que fue opacado al instante por unos golpes en la puerta.

—Puede entrar—concedió el permiso.

La rendija se abrió, dando paso a la mujer regordeta que con su sonrisa ingreso con una tetera.

—Reina Elsa, su té—Dijo con amabilidad, depositando la bandeja d plata en otro mueble de madera.

La miro con sus expresivos ojos marrones, una vez terminada su pequeña tarea, y la sonrisa que adornaba su imagen, se borró casi al instante.

—¿Otra vez intento levantarse, su Alteza?—Le preguntó con preocupación

—No se preocupe, he mejorado bastante—Contó, y en cierta forma no mintió.

—Pero aún no está totalmente sanada, si sigue insistiendo alguna de las heridas podría abrirse de nuevo—Observó con desasosiego. Elsa le sonrió de manera afectuosa, persistiendo en que se encontraba mejor.

—Tiene mucha suerte. Sus lesiones no empeoraron gracias al Príncipe Hans—Declaró al final, mientras su mirar se enfocaba en los vendajes que la cubrían.

Y la sorpresa no tardó en llegar de nuevo, extrañada y confundida a la vez, la misma sensación se volvió a repetir en su interior

—¿Qué?—Logró articular

—Su Majestad, cuando el candil cayó, el príncipe Hans la salvó, aunque recibió varios rasguños…de no ser por él, se encontraría en un estado mucho peor—Comenzó la criada, y al ver que no obtuvo ninguna respuesta por parte de la Reina, prosiguió—Fue él quien cuido de usted…el doctor real se encontraba atrasado y de dejarla más tiempo sin previa atención, los cortes se hubieran infectado—Esperó alguna reacción de la muchacha, pero como antes, Elsa no habló ni se movió—Todos los vendajes que tiene se los ha hecho el Joven Hans—Dijo por último

Elsa levantó su mirada y recordó, pues cuando Hans, por su habitación entro, los pequeños insignificantes detalles que no notó…recordó esta vez a la perfección, que varios rasguños había en su tez, su muñeca izquierda estaba cubierta por una gasa, y un vendaje oculto tras el pantalón, su pierna ocultaba.

Ahora se ha dado cuenta de muchas emociones más, un millón de preguntas saltaron en su mente y una batalla se llevó a cabo en su mente de nuevo. ¿Por qué la salvó, cuándo tres años atrás el intentó matarla? La persona que alguna vez quiso robarle su trono, la que engaño y jugo con su hermana, quien fue capaz de mentir a todo un reino, quien dejo a Anna a su suerte, quien levantó una espada en su contra…Entonces…¿Por qué justamente él?

Y en lo más fondo creyó, que Hans había cambiado para bien…pero ¿Cómo estar segura ahora?

* * *

El silencio le invadió, la oscuridad amenazó, y conforme avanzaba hasta un punto desconocido observó…las cortinas de los enormes ventanales habían desaparecido, la luz de las velas estaba extinta y la alfombra que se hallaba bajo sus pies se encontraba manchada de tierra y lodo.

La luz de la luna se infiltro y gracias a ella, reconoció…en el castillo de Arendelle se encontró.

Se detuvo, contemplando su paradero, observando el pasillo a oscuras. No había ninguna puerta por ningún lado, y grandes muebles de madera se extendían a lo largo. Figurillas de cristal resaltaban, brillando con intensidad gracias a la luna platinada.

Extrañado por el lugar donde estaba, observó con cuidado y cautela el lugar, su verde mirar nada pudo encontrar, pero sus oídos si llegaron a escuchar…

Un débil gimoteo recorrió el lugar, un vuelco dio su corazón, y alarmado giro…pero ningún movimiento, ni nadie más, aparte de él. Solo el débil susurrar del viento, y el frágil eco, rebotar.

El gimoteo se volvió a escuchar, esta vez con más volumen que llego claramente a sus tímpanos, y seguidos de él, otros más…hasta volverse un incontrolable llanto, de una mujer, cargado de dolor y agonía.

Aquel llanto le atravesó como un cuchillo en el pecho, un miedo inexplicable lo cubrió, el dolor y agonía del llanto de la desconocida, lo embargo. Una terrible sensación apareció en la boca de su estómago. Viró y giró con brusquedad buscando la fuente del llorar.

Pero ninguna puerta, solamente aquellas figuras de cristal le acompañaban en tan terrible lugar. Avanzó desesperado, mientras los sollozos seguían presentes. Parecían venir de todos los lugares y a la vez de ninguno.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo, con el miedo en su pecho incrementando la velocidad de sus latidos. Rogó y suplicó en su mente que cualquier puerta apareciera en su camino.

Y tan solo lo pensó, una tenue luz iluminó en el otro extremo del pasillo. Parecía centellear tal cual estrella en el cielo nocturno, acompañando a la luna en el frío manto místico de la noche, llamándole para que entrara en ella y para que avanzará hasta ella. El lamento esta vez parecía venir de un solo punto, y eso fue suficiente para que empezara a avanzar con suma rapidez.

Corrió desesperado, pues parecía conocer quién estaba detrás del llanto, deseó estar equivocado, que solo fuera una jugarreta de su vil mente y que en cualquier ínstate se encontraría por los pasillos normales del castillo de Arendelle…El corredor parecía no tener final, parecía que con cada paso se hacía más largo, y la luz se veía más lejos, y Hans temió, que en cualquier momento esta se fuera tan lejos.

Sus pasos sofocados gracias a la sucia alfombra, esquivo los trozos de armaduras que había por el suelo y corrió lo más que pudo para ya no escuchar lo mismos sollozos. Las piezas de cristal cayeron detrás de sí y la luna pareció ensombrecer, la temperatura del lugar comenzó a descender.

Tan solo vio su gélido aliento escapar de su boca como un ligero humo, supo entonces la respuesta, tan clara como el agua, tan clara como el vidrio de las figurillas, tan clara como la luna en el cielo…

_Elsa…_

Se detuvo al fin frente a ella, la puerta blanca entreabierta, los rombos y copos brillaba como zafiros incrustados en ella, y la luz brillante provenía de la pequeña rendija que ofrecía esta…

Con su corazón a punto de salir de su pecho, llevo su mano temblorosa y empujo con suficientes fuerzas. Ingresó a la alcoba con temor…

Se encontró ni más ni menos que en la habitación de Elsa, tan pulcra, tan ordenada, tan limpia…un candil hecho de hielo ofrecía la luz platinada que le daba al lugar un aura de ensueño. El llanto disminuyo, pero aún permanecía firme en la habitación.

Con pánico buscó a la fuente de tal ruido. Quitó las sabanas de un tirón, abrió cajones, y tiro al suelo una lámpara. Abrió el armario y bajo la cam incluso buscó, pero nada se encontró.

La angustia se adueñaba de sí, la concentración perdía poco a poco y una horrible sensación que incrementaba hacía temblar sus manos y piernas, pensando que en cualquier momento caería sin más. Miró el dormitorio aún, observando las paredes de tan profundo blanco y su mirada se detuvo, viendo con precisión un pormenor que no vio.

Se alzaba ante sí majestuosa, a pesar de tratarse de algo tan simple, de un hipnotizaste azul se encontraba coloreada y adornada con chispas de añoranza. Contemplo la puerta que se alzaba, admirándola como si de algo hermoso se tratase. Sus ojos se quedaron atentos, atraído por algo desconocido. Un azul tan parecido a…

_Elsa…_

La imagen de los ojos de la Reina bailo en su mente. Pues tan parecido era el color, que parecía ver ante sí los mismos ojos de la rubia. Como si estuviera presente ante ella; el llanto aún lo oía, pero no presto atención nada más que a la puerta.

Avanzó hacia ella con paso lento, como si no fuera él quien controlara su propio cuerpo. Tan cerca de esos ojos, tan cerca de la puerta…podría verlos con ese brillo de alegría, aquellos que nunca quiso admirar…

Poso sus palmas atento sobre el portón, y la respuesta tan clara a su mente llego. Encajando como piezas de rompecabezas, se acomodó. Ante sí la encontró. Quien sea que llorara en esos momentos se hallaba tras de ella. Podría ayudarla de una vez, consolarla y decirle _aquí estoy._

Sin despegar su vista de enfrente, a tientas buscó, pero el pomo de la puerta no sintió. Extrañado por eso, su vista al fin bajo, observando que no tenía ninguna cerradura ni ninguna manilla. Frunció el ceño de inmediato, y quiso buscarlo…pero el enojo y la extrañeza fueron suplantados por pavor. Un escalofrió le hiso temblar y una fuerte brisa ingresó al lugar…

Algo escurría entre sus dedos, y no quiso su vista alzar…pero su cabeza no hizo caso ni acato sus órdenes, pues poco a poco levantó la mirada, descubriendo así aquello que escurría entre sus dedos…

Aquello que un inmenso temor dentro de sí provocó…

Pues de entre sus yemas divisó, el líquido carmín que paseaba como un río entre sus dedos. El fino hilo de color carmesí que coloreaba sus yemas, bajaba y serpenteaba entre ellos. Asustado sus piernas flaquearon, la puerta de rojo se empezó a teñir, el llanto destrozó sus tímpanos…

La oscuridad sobre él se cernía, el candelabro de hielo se empezó a destrozar, y finos cristales caían sobre él. Las ventanas rugieron y temblaron hasta romperse, el viento azotó todo el lugar, varios objetos empezaron a caerse…el solo admiraba la sangre esparcirse.

Observó sus palmas con pánico, pintadas de rojo se hallaban…y el hermoso color azul empezó a desaparecer para después todo el lugar volverse de tinte carmesí…

…

Y despertó…

Su respiración irregular lo atormentaba, su pecho se hinchaba y deshinchaba. Exhalaba e inspiraba y las gotas de sudor corrieron y cayeron por su frente. Aún sentía la misma sensación recorrerle, su corazón latía desenfrenado y la sangre se agolpaba dentro de sus venas…expulsando miles de sensaciones a todo su cuerpo. Observó sus palmas de las manos asustado, comprobando que seguían normales.

Se llevó sus manos a su cabello, lo sacudió y despeino. Trato de regular su respiración y asustado a todos lados miró, y para su suerte y alivio, en su habitación se encontró.

No tenía idea de que sucedió, o de que fue tan terrible pesadilla, ni tampoco comprendió lo que esta quería decir, pues por más que rebuscó en su mente, no hallo ningún significado coherente…

Se tranquilizó y dijo a su mente, _fue solo una pesadilla_

Una vez más tranquilo giró sobre su cama y vio con su verde mirar, el pequeño reloj que sobre la mesa, igual que siempre, se encontraba. Las pequeñas manecillas indicaban 10:00…muy tarde, pues incluso había pasado ya, la hora de cenar.

Algo cansado decidió levantarse, había ya dormido bastante. Abrió su puerta lo más despacio, encontrándose con los dos guardias de Elsa, profundamente dormidos sobre sus sillas.

Se burló internamente sobre ellos, y decidió que podía pasear por el castillo a sus anchas. Paso por las puertas en busca de algo…cuando por la puerta de la biblioteca llego a pasar…_Color Blanco._

La imagen de Elsa volvió a su mente, y con cierta preocupación, se preguntó si se encontraría bien. Antes de avanzar recordó las palabras del médico real…

"_Una infusión de limón ayudará a pasar el dolor, dásela en la noche"_

Optó por bajar y prepararla, y con previo cuidado y sigilo, las escaleras bajo. Ya conocía perfectamente el camino…

* * *

Y toco el último escalón con la punta de su pie, y con extrema cautela lo apoyó. Giró su cabeza a ambos lados, una vez tocado el suelo, amarró con fuerza su bata que cubría su camisón y de puntas avanzó.

Su cara se fruncía gracias a su desempeño en no hacer ruido, y como gesto de concentración, mordía sus labios con impaciencia procurando no alarmar ni a guardias ni a sirvientes.

La volverían a reprender por encontrarla comiendo chocolate ya a altas horas de la noche. Pero cuando Anna no podía dormir, su mejor solución era el chocolate, que a pesar de mantenerla activa durante 10 minutos, la dejaba después con profundo cansancio. Y por supuesto aliviaba su frustración; que había tenido presente al no poder ir a ver a su hermana.

¿Qué pasaría si en estos momentos Elsa estuviera muriendo? ¿O su algún criminal se hay enterado de la situación y haya decidido raptarla? ¿Y si Elsa necesitaba ayuda para ir al baño?

Pero claro, los sirvientes siempre le prohibían el paso. Entendía que Elsa necesitaba reposo, pero quería verla desde ocurrido la situación…pero al parecer nadie quería cumplir con su deseo.

Y que mejor solución, para todos sus problemas, que el chocolate.

Al verse frente a las puertas de la cocina, se froto las manos con alegría, pero antes de abrirla notó algo que, hasta ahora, había pasado desapercibido…pues una de las puertas se encontraba entreabierta dejando el paso de la luz que provenía de la cocina.

Frunciendo el ceño, no creyó que fueran los criados, que a tales horas se debía encontrar descansando. Su par de ojos se asomaron por la rendija, y por supuesto, una gran sorpresa se llevó.

Pues frente a ella, la silueta de un hombre de espaldas. Pero por el cabello pelirrojo que resaltaba, supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Hans en la cocina?

Frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos, viendo con cautela cada uno de los movimientos que el muchacho realizaba.

La llama baja calentaba un pocillo, mientras que el, con un filoso cuchillo cortaba por la mitad varios limones. A su lado el recipiente de sal se encontraba.

Observó cómo apagaba la flama, y tomando entre sí la taza, sirvió en un vaso, el agua. Aún más para su extrañez, exprimió los limones sobre esta y con una cucharilla vertió sal sobre ella.

Y una vez terminado, se dirigió hacia la puerta, alarmando a la princesa. Desesperada buscó algún lugar donde esconderse, y cuando sus orbes se fijaron sobre el único escondite, de inmediato corrió a ocultarse del hombre.

Cerró tras sí la puerta, aun con el vaso entre sus yemas. Y con paso lento se dirigió por el pasillo a la derecha.

Una vez alejado de la princesa, Anna salió detrás de las enormes plantas que decoraban las puertas, y miro angustiada como el muchacho desaparecía por el corredor de la derecha. Si algo bien sabía, es que ese pasillo daba a la habitación de Elsa, y preocupada miraba como el hombre que alguna vez quiso matar a su hermana, se dirigiría en la noche a su alcoba.

¿Aunque de verdad iría a hacerle daño?

Dos guardias vigilaban a Hans, no había ninguna espada a su alcancé, y a pesar de que en su mente, el pensamiento del veneno figuró. Ella había visto como el menor de las Islas del sur, prepara tan extraña infusión.

Aun así, sentía temor, temor de lo que haría a su querida hermana mayor…Y antes de poder dar un paso a seguir a Hans, una voz a sus espaldas llamo, haciéndola soltar un respingo de sorpresa.

—¿Tan tarde en la cocina Princesa Anna?—Giro sobre sus talones, y con una sonrisa nerviosa se paró frente a la regordeta mujer.

—Hola Gerda— Dijo con nervios y torpeza. La mujer sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Princesa Anna, debería dejar de tomar chocolate por la noche—Le dijo.

La menor hizo un mohín e inflo sus mejillas

—Solo quería tomar un poco—

—Pues esta vez no habrá chocolate—Le dijo Gerda para luego girarse y realizar un gesto con su mano.—Vamos Princesa Anna, debe regresar a su cuarto—

—Ya voy, ya voy—Le dijo resignada y siguió a la mayor, viendo por última vez el oscuro corredor.

* * *

Caminó con cuidado los grandes escalones, y una vez llegado hacia aquel pasillo, siguió con su camino. Se detuvo frente a la impecable puerta blanca. Y tomando la manilla, abrió la puerta para entrar a la pieza.

Lo que vio le dejó sorprendido, pues la rubia platinada, que se debía encontrar en la cama. Se hallaba de pie, apoyándose sobre un banco de madera. Sus ojos fuertemente apretados, y sus mandíbulas juntas, chocando. Sus labios encorvados en una mueca de molestia. Era obvio que sentía demasiado dolor.

Apresurado dejó el vaso en una mesa, y tomo entre sus brazos a Elsa. De inmediato la rubia, abrió sus ojos, para ver quien la sostenía entre sí.

Se sorprendió al ver quien era, y un sinfín de emociones la asaltaron de nuevo, provocando una batalla interna en la que ella no podía intervenir.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Elsa? Debes de reposar, aun tienes varias heridas— Le dijo con preocupación, mirándola de nuevo con sus potentes y profundos ojos verdes.

Sus labios se despegaron con dificultad y apenas logrando pronunciar…

—¿Qué haces…—Pero antes de poder terminar, Hans la deposito d nuevo en el lecho.

—Vine a ver como estabas—Respondió con total sinceridad, y ella aun confundida le miró.

Hans tomo el vaso y vacío su contenido en una jícara transparente. Tomando entre sus manos un trapo, lo hundió en el agua para luego quitar el exceso con sus dedos

—¿Qué haces?—Pregunto

—El médico me ha dicho que esto aliviara el dolor—Le dijo, mientras se acercaba a ella, y con suma delicadeza retiro los vendajes que envolvían sus piernas.

Dejando expuestas las lesiones, que aún rojas se encontraban. Elsa miró atenta sus profundas heridas y como las manos de Hans, que tomaban de nuevo aquel pequeño trapo y húmedo lo paso por el corte más largo y más acentuado.

Soltó un quejido de dolor al sentir el contacto del agua. Los ojos de Hans viajaron a Elsa apartando el trozo de tela. Elsa le miró de nuevo y este bajo la mirada, para después continuar.

La molestia le invadía cada vez que el paño tocaba su piel. Y los rasguños que tenía empezaban a arder.

Fue cuando el dolor se detuvo que levantó la mirada, Hans había terminado. Y extrañamente se sintió muy bien, pues el ardor desapareció por completo.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?—La voz de Hans la sacó de sus pensamientos

—Sí, ya me siento mejor—Pronunció y para sorpresa de ambos, Elsa le dio una cálida sonrisa.

Hans le devolvió el gesto—Me alegro—Respondió, extrañándose a sí mismo y desconcertando a Elsa

Quedaron en un silencio cómodo, y ambos se sumieron en su mente, preguntándose el porqué de su tan extraño actuar y de emociones que no pudieron conocer ni adivinar.

—Será mejor que me valla, necesita reposo—Le dijo rompiendo la calma que se había generado. La rubia volvió a centrar sus ojos sobre él y admiró su par de orbes tan azules como el cielo, como el mismo zafiro o como las aguas del mar.

La reina asintió levemente y eso fue suficiente para que el pelirrojo diera media vuelta y caminará hacia la puerta.

Pero antes de poder salir, su voz escucho y le hizo detenerse

—Gracias—Con un tono cálido, alegre y bondadoso le dijo.

Y una sonrisa en su rostro se formó, fue suficiente para alegrarse esa noche. Para sentir algo que creía muerto, para sentir esa reconfortante sensación envolver su corazón.

—No hay de qué—

Y Elsa se quedó con sus emociones…alegre, sorprendida pero por sobre todo…confundida

* * *

¡Hola, Hola, Hola!

Bien, quiero disculparme porque yo había dicho que subiría este capítulo la semana pasada para compensar el 3° que subí, pero como es obvio, no lo hice y ¡Mil disculpas por ello!

Primero que nada, fue semana de exámenes y hasta el lunes va a terminar ;w; Pero…los exámenes también hacen que se me seque el cerebro, por lo cual, mis manos no escribían nada con lo que estuviera de acuerdo.

¡Eran malísimos! Por lo visto, mi imaginación huye cuando hay exámenes, perooo…al fin terminé, aunque siento que esta igual de horrible que siempre, pero si esta horrible ¡Lo siento! Y deben imaginare, que si este es horriblemente horrible, los otros estaba peor xD

¡De veras lamento no abe subido nada esta semana! ahora si les prometo que habrá tres capítulos la semana que viene, uno probablemente el martes, otro el miércoles y otro el jueves xD ¡Y lo prometo!

Además este capítulo si esta largo…bueno no tanto, pero está más largo que el anterior xD Y en cuanto a la escena de Kristoff y Anna, esta horrible lo sé, quería hacer una escena de humor o una de romance, al final ninguna de los dos xDDDD Pero wuano, más adelante haré algo mejor

Ahora si ya, respondo los reviews!

**Giselle: **¡Gracias!

**diegoneitor327****: **¡Muchas gracias! Aunque tu fic está muy bien

**Reveriek****: **Asadasdaadsads Me inspiré en Fiona para hacer esa escena xDDD ** ¡**Muchas gracias! Oh si Elsa aprovechará más adelante pero lo hará xDDD

Es que Hans debe admirar la belleza de Elsa xD

¡Gracias! [De nuevo xD] Traté de hacer lo más natural la escena, y bueno, al principio creí que no me había quedado ¡Pero me animo saber que si lo había hecho! Y como viste, Hans logró empujarla, si no le hubiera empujado, se hubiera golpeado la cabeza y eso…sería muy malo xD.

**LaBrujaViolet****: **¡Muchas gracias! No sabes cuánto me anima, saber que mejoré, y tenías mucha razón, la narración que tenía era muy pobre y uff ni hablar de los errores ortográficos ¡Muchas gracias!

**lalocanaye****: **Ya verás que estará muy bien xD ;3

**Solita-San****: **asadasdadads Ya ves que Hans estuvo ahí xD [Probablemente hubo muy poco Helsa, pero es para que comiencen ha profundizar su relación xD]

**megumisakura****: **¡Muchas gracias! Y aquí está el capítulo ;)

**Patzylin-Donno****: **ajajaj Si, salieron magullados, pero por lo menos está bien xD ¡Aquí está el capítulo 4! Espera y te agrade [lamento la tardanza] ¡Y gracias a ti!

Bien, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir :D Me depido

Bye Bye ;9


	5. Galope de Pradera

**Trote de pradera**

La fila de documentos que se extendía ante ella, se acortaba poco a poco. Sin fin de papeles y pergaminos se confundían entre los sobres amarillentos. El olor a tinta se impregnaba en sus fosas nasales. Y el silencio era roto por el continuo rasgar de la pluma, delineando una fina y elegante letra en color azul.

Mejoro notoriamente en tan solo una noche. Los vendajes blanquecinos aún envolvían sus brazos y piernas, y ligeras y pequeñas punzadas de dolor recorrían sus piernas, pero al menos recuperó su normal andar y retomo su trabajo y sus deberes.

Aún podía sentir pequeñas gotas de agua helada escurrirle por su piel, aún sentía el contacto del paño contra la misma, creía ver los mismos mechones refulgir como fuego bajo la luz del candil, y aquellos profundos iris de tonos verdes, verla de manera persistente; aún podía recordar cómo fue envuelta entre sus fuertes brazos y la preocupación plasmada en su rostro. Sintió sus mejillas arder ante la presencia de su alusión y meneo la cabeza tratando de apartar tan bochornosos pensamientos.

Exasperada por tratar de concentrarse, centro su mirar sobre la hoja de papel ante sí, viendo un mar de frases y palabras, que a pesar de que las viera, le parecía totalmente ajenas. No podía pensar de esa manera sobre él…No _debía _pensar de esa manera.

Y mucho menos en estos momentos.

Arendelle corría una situación crítica ahora, y como reina debía ver por la mejor opción para su reino. El invierno próximo que se avecinaba sería uno de los más crudos y helados que azotaría a los territorios. La temperatura sería tan baja que las cosechas se acabarían por completo. La economía naval y costera bajaría en picada totalmente. Los fuertes vientos crearían tormentas que haría naufragar navíos y galeones. El flujo comercial naval por parte de otros reinos se vería obstruido. La gente de Arendelle sufriría y enfermaría gracias al gélido clima. Y no solo era Arendelle, más reinos sufrirían las mismas consecuencias.

A pesar del misterioso y complicado acertijo que se presentaba ante ella, que pedía a gritos que lo resolviera, no podía. Toda su atención debería estar fija en Arendelle, no podía permitir que se desviara a temas y las sensaciones nuevas que la cobijaban, mucho menos si se trataba de _él._ Solo enfocarse en la situación. Nada más.

Se sumergió dentro de su propio mar de razonamientos y sentimientos, se vio envuelta en un nudo enorme de hilos. Se desconectó totalmente del mundo, la mejor idea para proteger su territorio, la mejor manera de resolver su propio problema.

—Elsa~—Canturreo una voz detrás de la puerta. Haciendo de improvisto traerla a la realidad. Y sin previo aviso, ambas puertas se abrieron de par en par, revelando la figura de su hermana menor, quien radiante y triunfante a la habitación entró. Con una chispa de desbordante alegría revolotear tal cual polilla sobre el inmenso océano que ocultaba tras sus ojos.

Una sonrisa enorme se plasmaba en su rostro, alegre y sorprendida lo expresaba todo. Y tal cual una estatua observó a su hermana. Pero antes de que Elsa dijera o hiciera algo, un grito de emoción resonó por toda la habitación, interrumpiendo por completo el saludo que la rubia planeaba decirle, y verse, de inmediato, rodeada por los delgados y frágiles brazos de su hermana menor.

Elsa sonrió al ver su gesto y separándose poco, sus ojos chocaron contra los de color cian, rebosantes de alegría inmensa.

—¡Qué bueno que estás bien!—Profirió la pelirroja emocionada, separándose por completo de su hermana.—Aunque los sirvientes me habían dicho que no podías caminar—Dijo suavemente después, contemplando los vendajes que envolvían entre sí las piernas y brazos de su hermana.

—Mejoré rápidamente—Le dijo sin siquiera argumentar más, creyendo ver en su mente un par de ojos verdes profundos, rodeados por un brillo peculiar.

La voz de su hermana escucho, la pelirroja comenzó a redactar un largo relato que ella no oiría. Observaba a su hermana y a la vez no lo hacía. Sus labios se abrían sin parar, pero ella no podía escuchar, aún seguía siendo bombardeada por muchos problemas, y a pesar de solo querer centrarse en una sola cosa, en el helado problema que golpearía a su reino, otra situación clamaba.

Los movimientos bruscos de su hermana, sus expresiones infantiles dibujadas en su cara. Aún trataba de descifrar o comprender lo que ella decía, pero de nuevo se perdía, sus sentidos se nublaban y solo su vista mostraba una imagen que ni siquiera contemplaba.

Miles de nuevas cosas revoloteaban por la mente de Elsa. Sin embargo, la imagen de Hans insistía y opacaba su mente ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Sentía de nuevo aquellas extrañas sensaciones que revoloteaban gustosas sobre ella misma.

—E iré con Kristoff, a visitar a los trolls a las 11:00, es por eso que me preguntaba ¿Me dejarías visitarlos?...digo, sé que debería estar aquí contigo, pero bueno…es algo que me ha pedido él, y tú ya sabes…además parece que estás muy ocupada…los preparativos del baile aún no están, los sirvientes están más angustiados de lo normal y todo eso…Al fin….¿Qué dices?...—Termino de parlotear su hermana menor, para quedarse impaciente y quieta, mirando con sus profundas pupilas a la Soberana, sin embargo, Elsa parecía estar en otro mundo distinto, con su mirar clavado en algún punto fijo—¿Elsa?—Llamo Anna, mirando confundida a la rubia.

Elsa parpadeo rápidamente al escuchar el llamado de su hermana, extrañamente desorientada quedó en silencio observando a Anna

—¿Si?—Se aventuró a preguntar, pues su atención no estaba en las palabras de Anna, viajaba por todos lados, disfrutando de provocar todo aquello sobre la reina. La pelirroja levanto una ceja extrañada, su hermana nunca se desviaba de las conversaciones, permanecía atenta a cualquier cosa que le dijeran, sea ya por modales o porque simplemente así era.

—Te había dicho…—Retomo Anna, formulando de nuevo su petición, esperando alguna respuesta por parte de la rubia. Elsa comprendió al fin, lo único que pudo capturar de toda la charla que dio su hermana.

—Por supuesto…Kristoff y tú podéis ir—Dio su respuesta a la pelirroja, que contenta ensancho su sonrisa, y de nuevo una chispa de abundante alegría resplandeció.

—¡Gracias!—Dijo casi gritando y arrojándose de nuevo a los brazos de su hermana, quien contenta y divertida correspondía.

A veces le gustaría ser como su hermana, llena de vida, alegría, una persona intrépida y aventurera. Disfrutando de todo, riendo sin parar. En compañía de las personas que más le agradaban. Le encantaría ser igual, sin ninguna atadura, experimentando cada uno de los diversos sentimientos que componían la tierra, reír sin ninguna limitación, no tenerle miedo a nada…pero…¿Quién dijo que no podía hacerlo?, sonrió internamente viendo las manecillas del reloj y después girar su vista hacia la menor. Disfrutaría por una vez…

* * *

Volvió a correr, sintiendo la presión contra él. El miedo sofocante enfrascarlo por completo, la cruel agonía subir por su pecho, sus latidos rápidos y desenfrenados retumbaban en sus oídos. El llanto chocaba con las cuatro paredes del pasillo. La oscuridad se cernía sobre él, siniestra. La luna de plata que en un principio parecía hermosa y mística, ahora solo parecía aterradora y espeluznante.

El gélido vaho broto de sus labios, aun corriendo desesperado. La temperatura seguía descendiendo, sentía sus piernas entumecidas por el frío, la brisa filtrarse a través de su ropa, congelando su sangre. La luz parecía tan lejana, comenzaba a titilar, como si en cualquier momento se iría sin más. Pudo escuchar el romper del cristal, y los sollozos ocasionándole escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

Se detuvo exhausto frente a la brillante puerta blanca, la luz brillante provenía de adentro, los rombos desfilaban y brillaban como zafiros de verdad y el pomo de la puerta, relucía con ferocidad. Llevo su mano hacia al frente y apenas un leve empujón, la puerta se abrió por completo, revelando de nuevo, lo que él ya sabía.

La fría y ordenada habitación de Elsa se extendía ante sí, las cosas pulcras y elegantes, ordenadas perfectamente. La delicada araña de cristal que colgaba del techo, ofrecía esa luz chispeante y casi mágica. El enorme ventanal con cortinas de seda corridas. Ninguna estrella en el cielo, en el manto oscuro solo se encontraba la luna. Los sollozos disminuyeron pero aún se mantenían en la habitación, flotando invisibles sobre él.

Giró su cabeza tratando de encontrar algo, pero solo pudo verse envuelto en blanco. Un blanco tan perfecto y tan reluciente, que opacaba la vista. Que si girabas tu vista, solo te encontrarías entre el color puro. Hasta llevarte a la locura si era necesario, porque ninguna mancha de color se apreciaba en aquel cuarto.

O lo único que se diferenciaba era _eso._ La puerta majestuosa pintada de azul, azul cielo rebosante de alegría, con chispas de vida dentro de sí misma, juraba ver, que en lugar de aquella puerta, veía los ojos de Elsa.

Se mantuvo observando distraído la enorme puerta. Sumergido entre el mar, o tal vez el cielo. Pareció que todo se borraba a su alrededor, dejando aquel objeto. Hechizándolo bajo el color, perdió toda capacidad sobre su cuerpo. Empezó a andar hacia ella, por una fuerza de atracción que él no veía, rogo en su mente ya no avanzar, pues sabía lo que ocurría. Detrás de la puerta, los tristes gemidos se oían, solo hacía falta pasar por ella y al fin pararlos, pero no podía, sabía que no era posible.

Levanto sus brazos dispuestos a tocar la superficie del portón, sin acatar las órdenes que desesperado recitaba en su mente. Sus palmas se colocaron sobre ella, admirando la puerta. Sus manos se movieron por toda ella, y algo que captó su atención, un brillo alentador…

Entre su mano, la manilla de la puerta, blanca y reluciente…sintió la sensación de alivio y esperanza recorrer su cuerpo al tocarla, apaciguando la agonía que florecía en su interior, envolviéndolo en un reconfortante calor. Giro suavemente el pomo de aquella, pero de nuevo…no sucedió, nunca entró…la puerta no se abrió.

Extrañado, confuso, desesperado y enojado, tiro de la manilla frustrado, la puerta no cedió. Sintió de nuevo algo extraño, el miedo de nuevo creció en su interior, su mente fue nublada por la desesperación, la agonía lo golpeó. Todo tembló bajo sus pies, la puerta se abrió de par en par, el fuerte viento ingresó furibundo al lugar, las ventanas temblaron hasta fragmentarse en miles de pedazos, el candil cayó sobre la cama, rompiéndose en pequeños cristales. Las cosas cayeron de su lugar, cubriendo el suelo y desordenando el lugar. La luna más oscura se alzó tenebrosa.

Asustado, con el desasosiego azotándolo, en un intento vano, empujo la puerta, tiró del pomo de la misma, puso toda su fuerza en tratar de derribarla, pero la puerta permanecía intacta. Observó cómo todo se teñía de rojo y negro, una extraña sensación le cubría todo el cuerpo…no sabía si era pavor, angustia o dolor, pero lo carcomía poco a poco, dejándolo expuesto ante el mundo.

Empujo la puerta lo más que pudo, golpeó incluso con sus puños. Pero no le afecto. El blanco cedió ante el negro, el terror suplanto el aura de ensueño. Y el manto oscuro lo envolvió…sobre él se cernió.

* * *

Sonriente miró a la menor, quien se había separado contenta, ayudo un poco en su trabajo a Elsa. Contesto algunas cartas, manchando de tinta el escritorio completo.

Elsa por otra parte, estaba contenta de lo que iba a realizar, pero primero tenía el trabajo que estructurar. Solo esta carta y ya.

Delineo su firma perfecta al final del papel, observando el documento completo con su mar de finas letras. Contenta doblo con cuidado la carta, introduciéndola en el sobre.

—¡Puff!—Exclamó su hermana agotada, alzando sus brazos.—¡Que aburrido trabajo!—Profirió cansada con una mueca, Elsa soltó una pequeña risa, colocando su delicada mano frente a ella, como siempre solía hacer.

Observó la perfecta y alineada pila de documentos que después serían enviadas a los respectivos reinos. Triunfante y contenta se alzó y con una sonrisa traviesa plasmada en su rostro miró a su pequeña hermana con un divertido brillo.

Anna le miro expectante tratando de descubrir su traviesa sonrisa. Un centelleo resplandeció en cielo que ocupaba los ojos de la mayor, la risa traviesa que atravesaba su cara. Parecía saber lo que aquel ocultaba, ya tenía había visto aquella cara, pero deberá estar segura…

—Anna…—Llamo, capturando su atención por completo—¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?—Pregunto contenta.

La pelirroja se sorprendió, su hermana hace mucho que no hacía tal petición. Recordaba cómo antes de todo lo ocurrido, ella y Elsa disfrutaban de los juegos divertidos e infantiles. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Por supuesto!—Grito aceptando su propuesta, ambas estallaron en carcajadas y cómplices se miraron, comprendiéndose sin necesidad de palabras.

—¡Una carrera a los jardines!—Vocearon ambas hermanas, corrieron contentas fuera de su despacho, empujaron la puerta, dejando a los modales de lado.

Se levantó sobresaltado, con su respiración entrecortada, seguía sintiendo los latidos furiosos de su corazón, la sangre golpear sus venas, la misma sensación desconocida avanzar sobre él. La agonía y el desasosiego cubriéndolo y su frente aperlada por una capa de sudor.

Se llevó su mano hacía su pecho, tratando de calmar en un vano intento, relajar su corazón. Miró hacia ambos lados comprobando que se encontraba en su habitación. Calmándose solo un poco, recordó su sueño, y el hecho de haberlo visto en tan solo un día. No comprendía su significado, el que quería decirle, pero para él, no había ningún significado coherente.

Un poco más relajado, dejando de pensar en su horrible pesadilla, se levantó con pesar de su cama. Tenía puesta la misma ropa que ayer, algo arrugada, pero solo sirvió arreglarla. Aún tenía presente el vago recuerdo de lo sucedido ayer…también le era desconocido su actuar, el porqué de ayudarla era una pregunta que no podía resolver, cuando tenía por poco la respuesta, esta se iba dejándolo de nuevo en la duda. No…no iba a dejarse llevar por tales sentimientos, mucho menos si iban dirigidos hacía la persona que más odia, porqué es así ¿No?

El pequeño banco de madera reposaba frente la ventana de cristal. Se sentó sobre él, dispuesto a admirar la vista que ofrecían los jardines.

El sol se veía cubierto por grandes nubarrones, se arremolinaban alrededor de la enorme estrella, opacando sus rayos de luz. Los árboles desnudos formaban una larga hilera, pocos tenían unas cuantas hojas, que después eran tumbadas por la brisa fría que por ahí pasaba. Las blancas campanillas de invierno brotaban del pasto dorado, bailando suavemente al son de la brisa. Las dos fuentes eran rodeadas por azaleas y uno que otro pensamiento de colores profundos, destacando entre los pétalos color salmón.

El otoño fue frío por completo, en invierno sería helado. A tan solo unos cuantos días para el equinoccio de invierno, ya el viento fuerte y gélido había llegado. Soplando lo más fuerte que podía, arrastrando las doradas y naranjas hojas restantes.

Admiró todo el lugar, las fuentes de mármol blanco y el agua brotando alegremente de ella. Fue cuando al otoñal panorama, dos figuras ingresaron contentas.

Le sorprendió al ver, que una de ellas, era la reina de las nieves. Corriendo y alegre iba con su hermana menor. A pesar de que el cristal no le permitiera, sabía que ambas reían, alegres, disfrutando del bello paisaje, no les importaba el clima ni la temperatura. Solo importaban ellas dos.

A pesar de ambas presentes. Él solo se fijó en una sola, sus ojos enfocaron a la reina. Se quedaba contemplando la resplandeciente sonrisa, sus ojos azul cielo brillando de alegría, llenos de vida. Sus cabellos plateados parecían brillar en el gélido paisaje.

Embelesado observó a la reina, quien con aspecto infantil corría entre las campanillas de invierno, que parecían repicar de verdad, al ver la sonrisa de su majestad. Y el pelirrojo supo que esta era la Elsa de verdad, una faceta que ella prefería esconder, una que probablemente solo le mostraría a su hermana. Escondida detrás de su porte elegante, frío y sofisticado, había una niña. No una niña asustadiza y temerosa como hace ya dos años, no, una niña majestuosa que era capaz de controlar todo un reino.

—¡Vamos Elsa! ¡Haz tu magia!—Grito la pelirroja saltando sobre la vereda de la fuente. Elsa río ante su actitud, con sus mechones blancos escapando de su trenza y que ahora cubrían y perfilaban su rostro, y su vestido algo desarreglado y que al final, las manchas de lodo se esforzaban por colorear. El comentario de Anna le hizo nublar, el recuerdo de nuevo volvió a azotar. Aún permanecía dentro de sí misma, y aún no se había perdonado su actitud todos esos años. Cuando accidentalmente la golpeo con un rayo de hielo, y que para su suerte, los trolls pudieron curar. Pero seguía arrepentida por todo lo hecho, como abandono a Anna, cuando ella insistía todos los días sin perder la esperanza. Cuando la aparto de su camino, dejándola abandonada. Cuando la dejo cuando más lo necesitaba. Pero ya no…ya no se dejaría llevar por recuerdos tristes, ahora podía restablecer todo aquello que perdieron durante su niñez, podían construir nuevos recuerdos alegres y felices, como lo debieron hacer hace años. Ya no había una puerta impidiéndole el camino, ahora no…sería dichosa en su compañía.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, una vez salido a la superficie de sus propios recuerdos, giro sus manos, una sobre otra, para que después de la palma de su mano, flotara un copo cristalino de nieve. Parecía danzar de un lado a otro, feliz de sacar una sonrisa en el rostro pecoso de Anna. Miraba divertida y asombrada, sus ojos parecían deslumbrar de una forma impresionante, como ya hace años, vio el mismo copo de nieve.

Tomo impulso de sus brazos y a aire lo lanzó, este se estrelló en el aire, formando pequeños y hermosos copos de nieve, cayeron hacia al suelo, formando detrás una nevada, y cubrieron el suelo de nieve y escarcha. Anna río contenta al ver el espectáculo, parecía que el otoño se había marchado y que el invierno daba paso, con su capa y sombrero puro, coloreando todo de blanco.

Dicen que cuando gozas de la diversión, todos tus problemas se esfuman, se convierten en polvo y se iban, dejándote con la alegría; regresaban, sí, pero de forma menos alarmante. Y para ella era verdad, creía ver las sombras de sus problemas marcharse entre la nieve blanca que caía delicada, tiñéndola de gris cuando pasaban, marchándose hacia el cielo, y viendo atrás. El problema del invierno le parecía tan lejano, su complicada batalla de emociones, se apagaba. Prosperidad se repetía ante sí. Inspiro hondo el aire fresco de invierno, relajándose en el proceso y…

¡Plaff!

Una bola de nieve se estampo contra su cara, bloqueándole su vista de todo el panorama, colocando una pantalla blanca y las fuertes risotadas inundaban sus oídos. Llevó su mano hacía sus facciones, y quito toda la cellisca que le cubría. Miro con falso enfado a su hermana, que no paraba de reír.

—¡Estas distraída!— Gritó su hermana en defensa

—¡Yo puedo jugar lo mismo!—Respondió. Anna se inclinó lo más rápido y trato de moldear una nueva esfera de nieve, pero la reina de las nieves fue más rápida, formando una en su palma, la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, golpeándola en su cabeza. Tiñendo de blanco sus mechones rojizos.

—¡Oye!—Reclamó al ver su cabello cubierto de nieve, y sonrió maliciosa, para moldear nuevos globos.

Comenzaron una batalla, entre ambas, disparando nieve por todos lados. Saltaron sobre el mármol de la fuente y siguieron batallando. Anna sumergió ambas manos en el agua, construyendo un cuenco firme. El agua helada cubrió sus manos enguantadas, pero no le importo. Lo lanzo con fuerza salpicando a la reina, quien sorprendida iba a reclamar.

—¡Anna!—Voceó en un vano intento de contener su risa.

—¡Tú nunca te enfermas!—Se excusó en su defensa, aún sin parar de reír.

Rieron alegres todo este tiempo. Alzaron un muñeco de nieve, e hicieron figuras en la blanca nieve. Se acostaron en el suelo y formaron los ángeles. Nuevos trucos Elsa mostro. Con un firme paso un piso de hielo formó, juntas se tomaron de la mano y patinaron juntas, como antes lo hacían, cómo los dos bailes de invierno anteriores.

—Whoa...no sé…patinar—Entre tumbos Anna trataba de mantener el equilibrio, pero al fin y al cabo, sus pies resbalaban. Se soltó de las manos de Elsa y trato de concentrarse, y al ver que no se caía, dichosa profirió…

—¡Mira Elsa ya…—En el último minuto, cayó de espaldas en el frío suelo—…Olvídalo…—Le dijo con dolor

—¿Estás bien?—Elsa corrió hacia ella.

—Oh sí estoy bien—Anna se levantó contenta con una sonrisa, juntaron sus manos y patinaron juntas por el hielo, centrándose en sus pies y charlando sobre cualquier cosa que les pasara por su mente.

* * *

El pequeño reloj marcó 10:58 con sus manecillas. Hans se levantó y rodeando su cama, siguió con su andar. La habitación tan pequeña, parecía asimilar una celda. El aburrimiento permanecía firme y nada de lo que se hallaba en su pobre dormitorio parecía divertirle.

Dio un suspiro. Elsa y Anna se habían marchado, y el ventanal no le daba permiso para verlas más allá. Tomo el pomo de la puerta, y espero encontrarse con los dos guardias de la reina, sin embargo, ninguna figura parecía vigilar la puerta.

Miro hacia ambos lados del corredor, buscando a los guardias. Al ver que no se encontraban salió afuera de su habitación. Podía pasear por el enorme castillo, sin necesidad de que un par gorilas estuvieran detrás, siguiéndole a todos lados.

¿A dónde iría? Prefería mantenerse alejado de la cocina, la pequeña sala donde a veces se reunían todos, debía estar lleno, la biblioteca no le parecía divertida en ese momento…entonces…Podía ir a los establos…

* * *

Ambas se recostaron sobre la nieve, observando la cellisca caer sobre ellas. Admiraban el cielo nublado, y el sol cubierto por numerosas nubes. El frío viento seguía presente. La temperatura baja no les importaba. Se había divertido todo este rato. Las horas parecían que se fueron volando. Contentas y exhaustas admiraban la escena. Una enorme sonrisa cruzaba su imagen y sus ojos abiertos expresando dicha.

Sacó su pequeño reloj de bolsillo. Bañado en plata relucía, y las pequeñas manecillas marcaban las 11:00. El recuerdo de lo único que pudo captar esta mañana de todo el relato que contaba su hermana, sacudió su mente.

—¿Anna?...—Le llamo la rubia. La pelirroja giro su rostro salpicado de pecas, mirando expectante a que prosiguiera.—¿No tenías que verte con Kristoff a las 11:00?–

—¿¡Qué?! ¡¿Ya son las 11:00?! ¡Dios mío, que rápido pasan las horas! ¡Tengo que irme ya!—La menor se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, sacudía su vestido esmeralda tratando de quitar los restos de nieve que cubrían su atuendo. Elsa sonrío negando con su cabeza, observando a su hermana, que en un intento desesperado jalaba de sus trenzas para quitar el resto de nieve que se mezclaba entre sus cabellos. La pelirroja se puso los zapatos y corriendo se dirigió a la puerta de metal que daba hacia el pueblo.—¡Adiós!—Se giró por completo una vez llegado y con un gesto de la mano, se despidió de su hermana mayor.

Elsa correspondió su gesto y vio su figura desaparecer por la reja. Admiro un momento los jardines y se levantó quitando el resto de nieve que permanecía en su vestido.

Sus ojos brillaron contemplando la nevada y con un simple movimiento detuvo la nieve que pacifica caía. Miró hacia arriba, admirando los enormes muros del palacio, que se alzaban majestuosos con temple elegante. Las numerosas torres perfilar el castillo y las numerosas ventanas que recubrían el edificio.

Sus ojos se movieron, observando cada una de las ventanas de cristal. Las cortinas de seda adornando cada una y el brillo del invierno rebotar contra ellas. Su mirara se detuvo en una ventana que daba directamente hacía las dos fuentes que atusaban el lugar…La habitación de Hans

La contempló unos minutos, absorta en sus pensamientos. Al encontrarse en ellos envuelta, negó con la cabeza. Tal vez una visita a las caballerizas le sería útil para olvidar todo aquello.

Avanzó entre la floresta, derritiendo la nieve a su paso, meciendo las blancas flores con su ultimo encanto. Las azaleas de color salmón adornaban los rincones del lugar, creciendo y floreciendo junto a la fuente, contentas de formar parte de tal espectáculo. El establo se encontraba atrás, dentro de muy poco iba a llegar.

Las puertas de madera rustica, daban una vista otoñal. El edificio en completa madera de pino, parecía oler fresco, como el mismo árbol. Y una de las puertas se encontraba entreabierta. Elsa se extrañó ante tal cosa y con sus dos finos y pálidos empujaron la puerta, que en silencio se mantuvo.

La sorpresa se había convertido en una de las emociones que más la atacaban. Y más diariamente. Lo peor de todo aquello, es que él era el causante de sus ataques de sorpresa. Y como siempre, el príncipe se encontraba. Acariciaba el hocico de un equino marrón y de crin azabache.

Lentamente el pelirrojo se giró, aún con su mano acariciando al caballo. El parecía ser también víctima de la sorpresa, sus ojos se abrieron y parecían pasmados de encontrar la reina de las nieves en los establos.

Ella parpadeo saliendo de su trance actual. Una vez que se detuvo a contemplar la situación, se alzó, tomando una postura firme y recta. Sus labios se alinearon en una línea recta, carente de toda emoción. Frunció levemente el ceño al ver su figura y sus ojos se tornaron tan gélidos como dos cubos de hielo. Retomo su andar, imponente y elegante, se acercó al box de una yegua color blanco y se aventuró a preguntar, con voz autoritaria se hizo destacar.

—¿Qué hace aquí?—Sin siquiera mirarlo se dispuso acariciar a la yegua, que gustosa aceptó la muestra de afecto y le miro contenta con ojos color caramelo.

Hans salió de su trance de sorpresa y de sin fin de extrañas emociones. Frunció al ceño, ante la pregunta de la reina y le miro algo molesto.

—¿Acaso no puedo visitar los establos?—Le pegunto con evidente enfado, la reina se enfadó ante su comentario ¿Cómo se atrevía hablar así a ella? Pero tampoco se molestó en contestar. El oji verde guardo silencio y siguió acariciando a aquel caballo.

La tensión y el silencio incomodo, reino en el lugar. Ambos por su lado trataron de descifrar. Elsa por su parte ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar ante la presencia de Hans. Él miraba de reojo a la albina que muy concentrada se encontraba en tocar al animal. Y se sorprendió a si mismo al preguntar, las palabras salieron sin pensar de sus labios y fueron directos flotando en el aire.

—¿Ese es su caballo?—Por supuesto, había pensado en mantener el silencio, y no dirigirle la palabra a la reina, pero aquí estaba tratando de iniciar una conversación con la rubia.

—Sí, hace mucho tiempo que no practico—Había dicho la reina enredando sus dedos en la crin blanca del caballo.

El silenció volvió a imponer en el lugar, y Hans trato de su concentración centrar en los ojos color chocolate del animal. De nuevo sus labios se abrieron y las palabras salieron sin pensar para su enfado. Le dejo extrañado y confundido una vez comprendido la oración, que floto en los aires, esperando respuesta.

—¿Le gustaría montar?—

Elsa se sorprendió ante la petición del pelirrojo, pensó en un "no" por respuesta dar, pero todo lo contrario salió de sus finos labios.

—Sí…—no dijo nada más, el muchacho tomo la cuerda del marrón caballo, abrió el box de este mismo, salió por establo para dejarlo allá. Después de un momento este regreso. Elsa se apartó a un lado, viendo como él guiaba al caballo blanco.

Lo siguió hasta los jardines donde ambos equinos se encontraban atados. El pelirrojo sin mirarla volvió a las caballerizas, saliendo después con dos sillas de montar. Las arreglo sobre ambos caballos y de dispuso a montar sobre el lomo de su propio corcel.

—Gracias…—Fue lo que dijo la rubia. Y él no sabía, si era por simple cortesía o por algo más. Giro su vista para ver a la rubia y supo entonces que no subiría por si sola. Con un gesto elegante se arrodilló ante ella, sorprendiendo a la reina, junto sus manos formando un cuenco y levanto su rostro.

—Coloqué su pie y la ayudaré a subir—Fue lo que dijo, indecisa coloco la planta de su zapato sobre las palmas del muchacho, este de inmediato se levantó alzando a la rubia, logrando montarla sobre el lomo de la yegua. Hans por su pate se sorprendió de que la reina fuera tan ligera.—De nuevo, gracias—Agradeció Elsa una vez más.

—No hay de que—Formo una sonrisa que Elsa no supo interpretar y se concentró en las riendas del caballo, tomando entre sus finas manos las correas. Ambos empezaron a trotar suavemente por los enormes jardines, llegaron hacia al pueblo por el conocido camino y después avanzaron hacia la pradera que se encontraba antes del bosque creciente a las orillas de las montañas, lejanas al pueblo.

El verde prado se extendía ante sí, despidiendo el olor a tierra mojada, y diversos insectos curiosos, se asomaban de entre el follaje para ver el paisaje, el forraje bailaba al compás del viento, disfrutando del soplo del mismo, las nubes grises cubrían el cielo, arremolinándose una contra otras y el frío venía gracias a ellas, que gustosas se iba y venían y trataban de no dejar algún espacio de color azul cielo; el color dorado y cobre teñían las hojas restantes de los troncos, y coloreaba el resto del bosque, y la inmensa arboleda crecía en las orillas de las montañas, alzándose y presumiendo majestuosas, con algunos árboles espesos y otros perdiendo sus pocas y amarillentas hojas, el fiordo se veía cristalino, pero las olas rompían con más fuerza debido al turbulento viento, y las personas amigables caminaban de un lado para otro transportando el comercio y vendiendo, el palacio con sus enorme muros sobresalía de las numerosas casitas, con sus techos pintados de verde…Arendelle ofrecía una espectacular vista desde allí.

—Hermoso…—Murmuro la soberana, admirando el bello panorama, ofrecido por la naturaleza quien en pleno cambio de estación parecía lucirse ante todo.

—Cierto, jamás había visitado Arendelle y pude apreciar la belleza que ofrece el reino—Hans hablo justo a su lado, con su voz resaltando en el aire. Giró la cabeza para mirarle pero este se apartó con su caballo trotando hacía los árboles. Dio una ligera patada al equino en que montaba, y la yegua correspondió avanzando lentamente hasta quedarse al lado del muchacho.

Mantuvieron el silencio un rato, escuchando la brisa chochar contra sus tímpanos y el aire azotar contra sus cabellos, a ninguno de los dos les importaba el frígido clima, parecían concentrarse en el bosque y sus secretos de belleza, admirando ya sea los gansos volar por el cielo color gris o algunos otros animales que se escabullían de lejos entre la espesura del boscaje.

—Maneja muy bien el caballo para años sin práctica, su Majestad—Le dijo

—Supongo que algo se me ha quedado, antes de apartarme por completo de la equitación—Le dijo la Reina con tono monótono.

—Entonces, galopemos un rato—Le dijo el pelirrojo girándose al verla, chocando con un par de orbes azul cielo.

—Mmmm…Está bien, no veo porque no—Le había dicho, tan solo termino de articular la última sílaba de toda su frase, Hans ya había golpeado al equino, obedeciendo sus órdenes, el caballo comenzó a galopar aproximándose más al arbolado, donde los enormes troncos se alzaban, dándole majestuosidad al follaje con sus tonos dorados.

La rubia imitó sus acciones y su caballo empezó a galopar, un poco atrás del caballo marrón de Hans. Dio una ligera patada al ver que Hans se apartaba, y la yegua de inmediato se había posicionado a un lado del muchacho.

—Veo que sabe manejar muy bien el caballo, Majestad—Le dijo con sorna impregnada en su voz, y una sonrisa de lado que indicaba "Soy mejor". La reina frunció el entrecejo juntando sus dos cejas, y ligeramente irritada se le enfrentó.

—Puedo ser más rápida si yo lo deseo—Le dijo con superioridad y alzando el mentón, observando hacia el frente, donde el pasto se alargaba y más allá los árboles se encontraban.

—Muy bien, entonces muéstremelo—Le dijo fanfarrón a la rubia, quien parpadeo rápidamente ante su petición, la preocupación centello en sus ojos y parecía mirar con miedo el lugar al que galopaban.—¿O tienes miedo…Elsa?—El pelirrojo se burló de ella, ante la atónita y furiosa mirada de la reina, atreviéndose a llamarla por su nombre propio aumentando su enojo.

—No tengo miedo…—Le dijo enfadada, y la molestia oculto por completo el miedo que el iris mostraba. Ignoro el hecho de que Hans le llamare por su nombre y no por algún título o con cortesía. Hans sonrió de nuevo al ver como era de fácil de manipular a la reina, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando Elsa aceleró, galopando muy rápido y apartándose de inmediato. Pero comprendió muy bien lo que Elsa quería hacer. Una patada y el corcel avanzo de forma rápida, llegando al lado de la rubia que parecía muy concentrada.

—Es todo lo que puedes hacer—Le dijo ya sin ningún rastro de cortesía por su lexía, pero aquel comentario a la reina no enfadó, la rubia solo sonrió con suficiencia y con confianza le miro…

—No, es solo una parte—Le dijo con casi diversión y de nuevo tomando las riendas la yegua corrió hacia al frente. Hans le miró sorprendido y algo confundido, no por el hecho de manejar su caballo, sino porque, no hubo rastro de enfado con su comentario. Sin embargo él también sonrió, no con burla, no con superioridad sino divertido y contento y galopó hasta donde Elsa, llegar.

Se colocó de nuevo al lado de Elsa que parecía contenta de cabalgar después de tantos años. Le miro divertido y embelesado, por una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios.

—Eres muy lento Hans—La rubia le dijo, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo, pues la propia reina le había llamado por si nombre, parecía divertida y alegre, como si se hubiera olvidado de que su acompañante fuera aquel que implico traición contra el reino. Pero él se dejó llevar, contagiándose de su imponente felicidad.

—Te equivocas, yo soy más rápido—

—Quisiera que me lo mostraras—Fue el turno de la reina

—Muy bien, pero seré yo quien gané en llegar hacía el primer árbol del bosque—

—Ya quiero verlo, seré yo en llegar primero—Sin dejar contestar al pelirrojo, ella cabalgó lo más rápido que pudo, y de repente ambos ya se habían sumergido en una carrera que más bien, parecía infantil.

Hans le siguió de cerca y para su sorpresa, Elsa comenzó a reír. Su armoniosa risa se agolpó en el aire, se fundó con la brisa y parecía permanente y melodiosa sobre ellos. Y viéndole contento sonrió, para después desbocar hasta rebasar a la rubia.

Ambos iban iguales, la risa de Elsa se contagió a Hans, quien contento en su compañía empezó a reír. Juntos trataban de superar el uno al otro. La mañana más divertida que en su vida Elsa pudo tener, parecía adversa en la dicha que agolpaba en su corazón, y está vez solo sintió una emoción, una emoción completamente nueva y que aún no era capaz de identificar. Nadie le iba a quitar tan dulce y alegre mañana, nadie iba acabar con ese momento de ensueño. Pero al final les sería arrebatado.

Sin siquiera observar al frente, no lo notaron, no se detuvieron a ver el pequeño detalle que se cruzaba en su camino. No vieron que eso sería fatal, y hasta muy tarde cuenta se dieron.

Un gato color canela se interpuso en el camino de Elsa, con sus pequeños gatitos caminando por detrás. Elsa les miró asustada de poder acabarlos, de acabar su pequeña familia. Tiro de las riendas lo más que pudo. El blanco caballo relincho asustado, irguiéndose en sus cuartos traseros, los gatitos maullaron de terror, el pelirrojo solo miraba perplejo, y Elsa trataba de dominar las riendas para que su caballo desviara el camino.

Lo consiguió, pero no de la forma que esperaba.

La yegua corrió más rápido que anteriormente, se desvió hasta las profundidades del bosque, las ramas afiladas sobresalían de los troncos y el mismo bosque le miraba, burlándose de ella, inspirando el miedo en Elsa. La rubia trato de detener su caballo, tiro de las cuerdas que lo sujetaban, pero la potranca se encontraba muy asustada como para obedecer.

Corrió, las pezuñas golpeaban contra el suelo lleno de hojas y lodo, las ramas arañaban su rostro y su cabello, cada cosa parecía asustar más a la yegua, y ella inútilmente trataba de manejar su caballo. Pequeñas gotas de agua salada descendieron de sus ojos azul cielo, ahora vidriosos por el miedo. Se aferró con fuerza al cuello del caballo, rogando por detenerlo.

Hans admiro perplejo la escena. El caballo de Elsa alzarse con pavor, los pequeños gatos acurrucándose unos contra otros, a Elsa tratando de jalar las riendas para detener a su yegua, y finalmente desviarse e internándose en el profundo bosque, llenos de riesgos y peligros.

Dio una patada a los costados de su caballo, comenzando a avanzar de forma veloz. Se introdujo en el bosque dorado, pasando de forma rápida entre los amontonados árboles. Las afiladas ramas sobresaliendo de los árboles, el chocar de las pezuñas contra el suelo lleno de hojas, poca luz se filtraba a través de las ramas desnudas de los árboles, los ojos de varios animales se asomaban curiosos para admirar lo que ocurría.

Busco desesperado entre las millones de ramas la figura de Elsa. Una vez dentro del bosque le sería difícil encontrar a Elsa, si esta había avanzado demasiado. Giro bruscamente evitando enormes troncos que habían golpeado el suelo del bosque.

Fue cuando escucho, el golpetear de unas pezuñas contra el suelo, contrastando con el galopar de su propio caballo. Avanzó más deprisa girando su mirar, esperanzado de encontrar a la reina. Al fin lo vio. El caballo blanco que corría a velocidad sorprendente, la figura de Elsa ovillada, aferrada con fuerza al pelaje de la potranca. Sus cabellos siendo azotados por el fuerte viento debido a la velocidad. Lanzo una nueva patada y el caballo obedeció, cabalgo con más fuerza, llegando hacia un lado de Elsa.

Lágrimas rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas, sus manos aferradas con fuerza al caballo, sujetando de paso las cuerdas que lo rodeaban, dejando hielo sobre ellas. Sus ojos apretados con fuerza, presa del miedo.

—¡Elsa!—Le llamó, la rubia abrió sus ojos pesadamente, centelleando de miedo, vidriosos con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. El rojo acumulándose debajo de sus ojos. Sus manos congelando las riendas. Le miro con pavor, rogando en silencio detener al caballo.

Estiro su palma, tomando ente sus manos las riendas casi congeladas, sintiendo el frío chocar contra sus palmas, jalo lo más que pudo en un vano intento de controlarlo. Los ojos de la yegua se encontraban desorbitados, también era víctima del pánico. Jaló esta vez con más fuerza las riendas, el blanco animal empezó a descender la velocidad, el miedo parecía esfumarse cual sombra, poco a poco ambos caballos e detenían, empezando a trotar de forma lenta, hasta al final detenerse por completo.

Elsa parecía fuera de sí, con la punta de la nariz roja, ya sea por el llanto, o por la baja temperatura. Sus ojos rojos y cristalizados, varias lágrimas seguían descendiendo de sus ojos azul cielo, que ahora parecían estar en una tormenta. Totalmente desarreglada, congelando los artilugios de piel que tenía el caballo. Temblaba cual niña pequeña en una noche horrible de tormenta.

Hans bajo de su corcel, se situó enfrente del blanco caballo, y llevo su palma hacia su hocico, acariciándolo y tratando de dejarla más tranquila. Una vez vio que la yegua no huiría, avanzo hacia su costado, donde Elsa permanecía con su vista baja y tiritando de miedo. Sin previo aviso sus manos alcanzaron la cintura de la reina, y con delicadeza fue depositada en el suelo.

—Elsa…—Trato de iniciar el pelirrojo, pero la rubia se abrazó a él, dejándolo sorprendido por su acción. Se aferraba a su ropa y temblaba de miedo, ligeros sollozos, que muy a su pesar eran iguales que los de su pesadilla. Sentía como la joven seguía llorando. Entonces, el mismo se sorprendió, pero la abrazo con más fuerza, atrayéndola hacia él y en un intento torpe de calmarla, llevo una palma a su cabeza, enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos.

Después de un rato, los sollozos de la reina descendieron, hasta solo convertirse un murmullo que después se esfumo del lugar, en compañía del soplo del viento. Elsa se separó de él, rompiendo el abrazo y con el dorso de su muñeca retiro las lágrimas que permanecían acumuladas en sus ojos.

—Lo…Lo siento—Su voz quebrada de miedo salió como un susurro lento.

—¿por qué pides disculpas? No es necesario—Le dijo con toda la delicadeza que pudo, mirándole con preocupación y tristeza.

Ella no contestó, siguió abrazándose a sí misma, con la vista en el suelo.

—Sera mejor que nos vallamos—Sin ninguna respuesta, tomo las riendas de ambos caballos y los guio entre el bosque, a un lado, la rubia iba en silencio.

Lo mejor era llegar al castillo a pie. El olor húmedo penetro en sus fosas nasales y supo entonces que se acercaban al prado, el cielo se veía más libre, los árboles comenzaban a apartarse y dejar espacio para avanzar. Fue cuando a lo lejos divisaron el paisaje de Arendelle, con sus callejuelas, carruajes y sin fin de personas circulando. El enorme castillo alzarse y las casitas rodeándolo. Estaban cerca de llegar. Miraba con preocupación y tristeza a la rubia. El extraño sentimiento que en su sueño lo había golpeado, ahora lo inundaba, y al final comprendió cual era, uno que decidió enterrar en lo más profundo…Culpa.

* * *

¡6947! palabras! Yuhu! Bueno, sé que esa no es la manera de presentarme, entonces…¡Lo siento! Yo les dije que 3 capítulos la semana ante pasada ¡Pero me fui de vacaciones! No pude subir ningún capítulo mientras estuve afuera y….QwQ

De verdad lo siento, pero ahora estoy aquí y prometo [esta vez si voy a cumplir] 3 capítulos más esta semana, es decir pasado mañana subiré uno, el viernes otro y el domingo otro xD

Espero me perdonen…otra cosa, no podré responder review esta vez, la computadora es requerida por mi papa ;w;

Sin más, Bye Bye! ;9


	6. Aromas

**Lavanda, tinta, y chocolate**

Una mañana normal para cualquier otoño en Arendelle, de no ser por lo sucedido ayer. Aún seguía presente el recuerdo atusando su mente y confundiéndola más, el miedo parecía haberse grabado en su razón y evocaba, cómo se aferró con fuerza al saco blanco del ex –Príncipe de las Islas del Sur. Aún no comprendía él porque de su última acción, suponía que el miedo la había cegado dando por resultado aquel furtivo abrazo y cuando pisaron los pasillos del castillo, aludía cómo había salido corriendo directo a su habitación, sin siquiera mirarlo o decirle alguna palabra.

La batalla de sus sentimientos parecía haberse reavivado como madera al fuego. Y parecía que opacaban su mente, que parecían burlarse de ella y sus distracciones. Aquella noche no había conciliado el sueño. Siguió despierta hasta que el amanecer tocara Arendelle, y hasta que el cielo se volviera gris y no azul oscuro. Hasta que no hubiera ninguna estrella en el cielo y hasta que la luna menguante se esfumara del cielo.

Observaba la carta de algún reino desconocido y a pesar de querer leerla, su vista de repente viajaba a cualquier lado, volviendo después un manuscrito indescifrable que se volvía extraño y confuso, mezclando palabras de diferentes párrafos y luego juntarlas formando oraciones sin sentido.

Dio un suspiro en el quinto intento de leer el mensaje, se recostó contra el respaldo de la mullida silla y se llevó las manos hacia sus sienes tratando de desaparecer todas aquellas alusiones que se repetían como una misma película sobre su razón.

Observo a través de su ventana, admirando el muelle donde algunos bracos desembarcaban y transportaban miles de cajas de madera, llevando el comercio por parte de otros territorios, ese era un vivo recordatorio de la situación invernal que golpearía a Arendelle. Frunció el ceño de inmediato y trato de nuevo, centrarse en aquel problema. Y lo volveré a repetir, su mente en esos momentos parecía un reloj, con sus manecillas sin poder detenerse. _¡Rayos Elsa! ¡Concéntrate! La situación ocurrida ayer con Hans fue simplemente por miedo ¡Nada más! Ahora olvídalo._ Trataba de decirse la pobre reina.

Se levantó casi pesadamente de su propia silla para deambular por su enorme y propio castillo. Las puertas de madera que en los muros perfilaban y enormes ventanales que una hermosa vista daban. Algunos muebles de madera recubrían y atusaban. Y los criados ya despiertos comenzaban su rutina diaria.

Prosiguió con su andar admirando el temple del reino, con sus pequeñas casitas rodeando el palacio, y los carruajes partir de un lado a otro, los pequeños comercios atiborrados en varios lados y las personas por las callejuelas circulando, alegre, como siempre se les caracterizaba.

* * *

Hans caminaba, por el enorme palacio, volvía a recurrir por el mismo pasillo, contemplaba las puertas de caoba lustrada y aquella perilla dorada, las enormes plantas adornaban ambos extremos y parecía casi solitaria.

Unos estornudos profirieron desde adentro, para después oír una copa de cristal chocar contra el suelo, fragmentándose en miles de pequeños pedazos, que ahora permanecían perdidos entre el tejido de la granate alfombra. Llevó sus palmas hacia al frente, abriendo una de las enormes puertas. Uno de los sirvientes se hallaba en cuclillas, con la nariz roja trataba de recoger los pedazos de la copa.

Se percató de la presencia de aquel muchacho, y de inmediato se levantó haciendo una inclinación.

—Buenos días…—se detuvo ante su propia oración, sin siquiera saber cómo llamarle, no tenía títulos así que no podía llevar a cabo aquellas normas de etiqueta. Pero cualquier invitado que llegara a puertas del castillo, debía ser tratado con gentileza.

—Hans…—Contesto en respuesta el pelirrojo, mirando con sus pupilas oscuras el suelo, y a aquel hombre de aspecto enfermizo.—Esta enfermo…—dijo lo obvio al ver sus ojos llorosos, el hombre se sorprendió de aquellas palabras y se dignó a manifestar.

—Oh, es solo un refriado. Aún debo continuar con mis deberes asignados—

—Pero no puede trabajar de esta forma. Tómese el día descansando, mejorara una vez este en cama, reposando—Le dijo con extraña amabilidad

—Pero aún queda trabajo por hacer…—

—No sé preocupe, tomaré sus deberes y proseguiré a terminarlos—Mencionó. El hombre sorprendido le miro, hizo una veneración hacia el joven y prosiguió a agradecer sus acciones.

—Muchas gracias, joven Hans. Mi trabajo es llevar el té a todos los invitados y a las jóvenes princesas, despiertos se deben encontrar ya… me retiro.—El hombre desapareció por la puerta dejándole en sus manos aquella tarea.

—Llevar el té a los invitados….vaya…—Miro la tetera de perfecta porcelana, con detalles en color plata descender atildaban cualquier parte de esta misma.—Y a las jóvenes princesas…—volvió a murmurar para sí mismo mirando esta vez el juego de elegantes tazas con sus respectivos platos. Sonrió para sí mismo, al adivinar sus propias intenciones. No comprendía él porqué de aquellos motivos, le parecían absurdos, pero ahí se encontraba, frente a las pequeñas tazas.

* * *

Admirando la belleza que ofrecía su propio reino, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, no vio como frente a ella, caminaban, justo en su dirección, entre sus manos una bandeja de plata…

¡Plaff! Chocaron ambas personas, la bandeja salto por los aires, meneando las tazas y salpicando su contenido. La reina cayó, y cerró los ojos esperando algún golpe. El golpe jamás llego, solo sentía más que flotar en el aire y una fuerte mano sujetarla de su delicada muñeca.

Abrió sus ojos, impactándose de nuevo. El chico pelirrojo que hace tan solo un día había abrazado y le había salvado, se encontraba frente a ella. Reteniéndola de la caída con una sola mano, entrelazando sus dedos alrededor de su mano, su otra palma sujetaba la enorme bandeja de plata, casi intacta, las tazas había vuelto a su lugar, con su contenido aun cayendo en pequeñas gotas por sus superficies blancas.

—Debería tener más cuidado, eminencia—Le dijo el pelirrojo, plegó el entrecejo molesta al mirarle, y con ayuda del muchacho, a su posición normal regresó.

Elsa reparo en la bandeja de plata, que ahora contenía un pequeño charco color marrón, rodeando a las tazas.

—¿Qué haces?—Le pregunto, esa era su forma de saludarle, siempre.

—El otoño es muy frío, Majestad—Le comentó, como si eso fuera a despejar cada una de sus dudas

—¿El otoño tiene algo que ver con la bandeja y las tazas?—Preguntó, con casi sarcasmo. Hans revoloteo sus ojos, un tanto enfadado.

—Varios de los criados han enfermado, entre ellos el que raparte el té—Mencionó, aquello tomo por sorpresa a la rubia, que mirándole con desconfianza, sus ojos observó, como si estuviera escarbando buscando la más mínima señal de mentiras.

—Ya veo, pediré a los empleados que descansen—Comentó y decidida a marcharse, avanzó un paso hacía las enormes escaleras.

—No es necesario alteza, ya se los he dicho yo—Manifestó antes de que la reina desapareciera. Le miro con sorpresa, como si no fuera a creérselo, y luego, por extraño que fuera, una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios se formó, sus ojos le miraron agradecidos como si hubiera hecho algún milagro.

—Gracias…—Habló, correspondió su esto, sonriendo de nuevo.

—¿A dónde quiere que le lleve su chocolate caliente?—Se atrevió a preguntar

—¿Chocolate caliente?—Pregunto parpadeando rápidamente. El embriagante olor descendió de la taza, se impregno en sus fosas nasales, un suave calor le reconforto. Inspiro hondo al sentir el suave tacto de aquel aroma, chocar contra su nariz. Aquel acto no paso desapercibido por el pelirrojo. Contento de llevar a cabo su cometido espero alguna respuesta por parte de la rubia.

—Por supuesto—Le contestó

—Al despacho—Le dijo con una sonrisa, el brillo alegre centelleo en sus profundos orbes azul cielo. Lo que quería lograr.

Avanzaron en compañía, para poder llegar hasta el estudio de la joven reina. Una conversación fluyó rápidamente al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, las cosas sin sentido volaban por el aire, escapándose de sus labios y yéndose en compañía del viento. Parecía hablar su corazón y no ellos mismos. El olor dulce a chocolate parecía llenar aquel aire, le daba una alegría de forma especial. La reina parecía olvidarse de las actitudes del pasado y sonreía de forma amistosa, llevándose a diálogos especiales.

La puerta de color azul tan oscuro se presentó ante ellos, la pálida mano tomo entre sus yemas el pomo de plata y giro levemente para que esta se abriera. Dando espacio hacía el enorme estudio, con algunos libreros junto a la pared, y su sin fin de lomos oscuros que se mantenían sobre las repisas de madera. Un elegante escritorio correspondía al lugar, enfrente de la ventana. Con su mullida silla de aspecto antiguo y una ordenada fila de numerosos documentos.

La bandeja de plata fue depositada en una pequeña mesa de cristal. La taza de té y la taza de chocolate, permanecían juntas emanando tal ambiente agradable. Con su cálido vapor que desaparecía en el aire, mezclándose entre finísimas partículas con su característico olor.

La reina se sentó en aquella mullida silla, invitando a acomodarse a Hans en algunos de los solios que yacían frente al escritorio.

El pelirrojo tomo lugar bebiendo un sorbo de una de las tazas, dejando la otra en manos de Elsa. Con el suave líquido golpeando sus papilas gustativas, el intenso sabor dulce que producía, sus labios quedaron grabados de aquel aroma tan azucarado y el sabor grabándose en su fino paladar. Adoraba el chocolate y no era ningún secreto.

Sus ojos verdes fijos en ella, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro cada vez que llevaba la taza a sus labios color frambuesa. Con la pluma escribiendo de forma rápida sobre aquel pergamino, plagando de letras y frases aquella hoja de papel. Sus movimientos elegantes a la hora de delinear su firma y con su tono amigable charlando de cosas sin ningún sentido.

Como sí Hans nunca atentó contra su vida, como si Elsa no fuera odiada por una parte de él. No, como si fueran…mejores amigos. O incluso algo más, algo más que él anhelaba, algo màs que Elsa no notaba.

Entre palabras y frases llegaron incluso a la conversación del fuerte invierno que hollaría los siete reinos.

—El invierno que se aproxima será el más severo que haya flagelado a los reinados…—Le dijo, Elsa, después de toda la mañana, adoptó una faceta seria y preocupada.

—Así es, la economía bajaría inmediatamente—Enunció.

— ¿Y ya sabe que va a hacer al respecto?—Preguntó Hans

—Pienso hacer algún tratado comercial con más reinos. Mientras nos abastecemos entre todos, la economía estará intermedia—Dijo—Pero aún no sé con qué monarquías. Los reinos con los que no tengo ningún trato comercial se encuentran en el norte, el frente frío atacará por ese punto cardinal y eso significa ser golpeados gravemente, no quiero abusar y dejarlos expuestos al crudo invierno—Termino de relatar su opinión al respecto.

—Hay 5 reinos más, pero son bastantes lejanos a Arendelle—Explicó el pelirrojo

—¿De verdad? Aún que estén bastante alejados, tratare de observarlos y pensarlos. Debo conocerlos y creo tener el libro perfecto—Menciono Elsa, levantándose de su mullida silla, retomo andar hacía uno de los libreros que yacían junto a las enormes paredes de la habitación.

De entre los lomos con colores oscuros, ese destacaba. Pues blanco perfecto alumbraba, las letras doradas revelaban el título del volumen. Yacía en el estante más alto, luciendo brillante, un libro inigualable. Sin embargo, la altura de la reina no era suficiente para lograr alcanzarlo. Se puso de puntas sin durar mucho rato, pues de inmediato apoyo la planta de su zapato, aun in lograr obtenerlo. Dio un suspiro y tomo el pequeño banco de madera que se escondía en los lados del mueble.

Para el pelirrojo, aquello resultaba muy peligroso. Alto y de patas finas, el pequeño banco de madera se tambaleaba demasiado, al final este podría tumbarla desde arriba. Pero Elsa hizo caso omiso ante esta suposición y parándose sobre él, se irguió. Se colocó de puntillas para lograr obtenerlo, aún era demasiado baja como para poder lograrlo, pero el banco no podía mantenerse sujeto.

Se tambaleo gracias al desperfecto en el soporte, hasta que el final no soporto. El banco se ladeo a un lado, tumbándola en el proceso, sus piernas y tobillos aún no sanados por completo sufrirían las consecuencias. Hans lo vio todo desde aquella silla de madera y de un fugaz y ágil movimiento, corrió hasta Elsa.

La atrapó entre sus brazos antes de que tocara el suelo. Sus caras tan cerca que solo faltaban unos centímetros para juntarse. Sus labios tan cerca a unos cuantos milímetros. Sus ojos chocaron unos contra otros mirándose con un brillo peculiar. Sus alientos se mezclaban e iban al ritmo de su respiración. El corazón de ella latía con fiereza, el de él estaba siendo descongelado.

La nueva y extraña sensación parecía permanente, y fundirse en nuevo mar de sentimientos.

Y lo olió. Su aroma fragante y cálido emanar de sus labios. Su aliento entremezclado en aura de la habitación, dándole una nueva paleta al lugar. Olía cálido, indescriptible, dulce y embriagante…olía a chocolate.

* * *

—Cielos, que sucio está el trineo—Reclamó Kristoff mientras observaba su nuevo y reciente artefacto de nieve.

—Lo ves Kristoff, te dije que limpiaras temprano el trineo y ahora no estaría así, pero no~…nunca hagas caso a Anna—Reclamo la pecosa pelirroja mirándole con burla, y a la vez observando el sucio trineo.

—Escucha, ese día estaba muy ocupado para limpiarlo—Reclamó en su defensa

—Lo pudiste limpiar al día siguiente, o al siguiente, o al siguiente…—

—Ya, ya, ya…ya comprendí—Le dijo molesto, interrumpiéndola por completo—Ayúdame a limpiarlo—Anna parpadeó rápidamente.

—¿Yo?—

—No veo a nadie más—Le dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo fruncir el ceño a la de ojos aguamarina

—¡Pero es tu trineo!—Dijo señalando al granate artefacto.

—Y tú debes ayudarme—Le dijo mientras observaba debajo del trineo, viendo la diminuta grieta que sobre las clavijas había aparecido, y él enorme hoyo que en la conexión de las patas contra ellas, se encontraba ahuecando la madera de roble.—Esto se ve muy mal-Dijo formando una mueca

Anna giró su vista hacía los muros del castillo. Pintado de blanco y de techos color menta.

—¿Qué estará haciendo Elsa? Últimamente está muy distraída—Murmuro observando la cristalera que destacaba entre todas.

—¡Ahgr!—Profirió molesto y con dolor, cuando el deslizante choco contra su cuerpo, tirando toda la basura y restos de cartón sobre él suelo.

—¡Kristoff!—Exclamó—¡No tires tu basura al suelo! Contaminas.

—¡Anna!

—Oh, sí ya voy, ya voy.—Con una última mirada al palacio, procuro ayudar a su ahora actual novio.

* * *

Elsa permanecía en su habitación. El grueso y antiguo libro yacía sobre la cama, el que tanto revoltijo había causado, sus hojas amarillentas se encontraban de par en par, y dibujos y frases componían ambas páginas que ahora se postraban sobre las portadas.

Elsa caminaba de un lado hacía otro, sin siquiera prestar atención al blanco tomo. Ignoraba las letras que juntas se arremolinaban sobre la plana, juntándose una con otras y que en estos momentos solo eran una mancha borrosa.

Lo sucedido anteriormente volaba y revoloteaba una y otra vez. Aquel extraño cosquilleo se formaba cuando lo pensaba. Sus mejillas eran atildadas por un tono carmín. Los ojos verdes continuaban en su mente, inmersa en las profundidad de alguna arboleda o como ver las profundidad de una selva. Como el verde césped o como manzanas verdes recién cultivadas.

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de borrarlos por completo de su mente. Las frases que reiteraban y que rezaba en el día anterior, volvió a profundizar, aun así parecían escritos por un cincel en su mente. Parecía un lobo enjaulado yendo de un lado hacia al otro. Pequeños copos de nieve caían ligeros sobe su habitación, las colchas de su cama ahora blanquecinas por aquella escarcha.

Dio un pequeño grito de frustración y llevo sus manos hacía su rostro, ocultando de sus ojos aquella habitación, interponiendo una pantalla oscura para bloquear su vista o para ocultar el cielo que ocupaba sus orbes.

Tomo la perilla entre sus blancos dedos y salió al enorme y ancho corredor, caminaba con desasosiego hacía la derecha, girando los numerosos entronques y pasando por varios tragaluces. Hasta que se detuvo...

La enorme puerta blanca de perilla de bronce, había una pequeña ventanilla al lado derecho del portón pero cubiertas por afelpadas cortinas de color turquesa. Giro la perilla dando a una estancia ya conocida. Enormes muebles de madera se encontraban ordenados. La frescura del pino, del roble, de fresno y de nogal. Otros más de cerezo o tal vez de ébano. Todos con algo característico sobre ellos. Libros, manuales y textos, todos acomodados según una estricta clasificación. En el centro de la sala, cuatro sillas de brazos. Con el respaldo elegante y con finos grabados. Una mesita fabricada con madera de arce, perfectamente lustrada. Un pequeño florero donde flores azules reposaban.

Sin siquiera percatarse de la presencia de alguien más, se dirigió a los estantes más próximos a las acolchadas y distinguidas sillas, dispuesta a tomar algún tomo de fantasía.

—No esperaba verla, Majestad—Dijo la voz masculina a un lado. Elsa dio un respingo justo cuando tenía el libro en sus manos y se giró para verle, revelando su predicción.

Hans se hallaba sobre el solio de color vino, con descansabrazos de plata y de sofisticado estampado. Un libro se hallaba abierto postrado sobre su regazo, donde las letras florecían pequeñas y diminutas con un tinte verdoso azulado.

—H-Hans…—Tartamudeo al verlo ahí. De cabello pelirrojo y peligrosos ojos aceitunados.—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—Preguntó de nuevo, la muy conocida duda. Trataba de mantener sus emociones controladas, de que ningún copo de nieve, de sus manos brotara a la superficie, pero era realmente difícil. Pues el vano recuerdo que trataba de olvidar, insistía en perdurar.

—Vengo a leer, por supuesto. Y quisiera que dejaras de preguntar lo mismo cada vez que me ves—Le dijo con tinte de gracia y burla.

Arrugo su gesto, inclinando levemente sus finas cejas castañas. Tomo asiento en el sillón de enfrente, con colores violáceos y salpicado de estrellas. Como una imagen del brillante cielo y de las profundas galaxias.

Abrió aquel libro en cualquier página, se sentía nerviosa y confundida. Aún no entendía, porque todo tenía que ser de esa extraña forma, porque las alas de mariposa se expandían en su estómago y retomaban vuelo. Porque sentía sus mejillas tan calientes como si estuvieran en un caluroso verano, no sabía porque su corazón latía desbocado, porque sus manos tenían una ligera capa de sudor o porque sus emociones salían a flote y que sus poderes se descontrolaran. Tampoco entendía porque justamente él.

Los ojos de Hans se apartaban de su lectura y miraban fijamente a la reina. Una acción involuntaria, porque cada vez que trataba de detener su comportamiento, sus orbes no hacían caso alguno, se levantaba su mirada y desde ahí le contemplaba. De vez en cuando la mirada de Elsa salía de aquella lectura para mirarle o saber quién le veía [a pesar de que fuera realmente obvio] entonces bajaba su iris profundo y trataba de concentrarse en los párrafos que conformaban su lectura. Pero ya no entendía lo sucedido en la trama de la historia, si era el final, el desenlace, el tramo aburrido o los pensamientos del personaje. Perdió el hilo de la historia y todo carecía de sentido. Porque su sola presencia le causaba nervios.

Cerró el libo de golpe al enfadarse de comprenderlo, y Elsa dio un pequeño salto al oír tremendo estruendo. Hans se levantó buscando con la mirada, los anaqueles detrás de la silla de Elsa podían contar con alguna historia que lo atrapara, que fuera lo suficientemente buena para alejarle de aquellas emociones, aquellas emociones que prefería no descubrir.

Indagó con su mirar los diversos lomos de colores profundos de los libros, con sus letras adornando y diciendo el título. Había desde obras de sin fin de fantasías y mundos diversos, y de magia inexistente. Aunque sabía que existía, pues el más claro ejemplo era la mujer que ante él se encontraba.

Miraba de reojo a la soberana, aunque quisiera evitarlo, pero le era imposible. Tan imposible como que los perros volaran. Sin siquiera fijarse muy bien en el título, tomó aquel libro, abriéndolo sobre sus brazos para poder leer tan siquiera un tramo.

Lo que siguió a continuación fue tan confuso. Pues su vista a la reina se dirigió, admiro su pequeña silueta [o lo que el respaldo de la silla dejaba mostrar] y sus cabellos platinados que descansaban en una trenza. Se dirigió hacia el solio donde Elsa se encontraba, apoyo ambos brazos sobre la palmeta y sin siquiera casi darse cuenta de sus propias acciones sus dedos se embrollaron entre las hebras de plata delicada. Elsa se estremeció ante el contacto y rápidamente giro su rostro, para lograr enfocarle. Se vio sumida en aquellas profundidades, en aquellos luceros tan singulares.

La continuación incluso fue más turbada, con imágenes borrosas que ni siquiera ambos podían revelar. Pues el rostro de Hans se acercó tan lentamente, ella mantenía sus ocelos abiertos admirando con sorpresa.

Sus rostros tan cerca, ambos labios cercanos, y Hans termino aquel diminuto espació que les separaba. Tomando entre sus palmas, las finas muñecas de Elsa. No fue un beso, sino un simple roce, que fue suficiente para el pelirrojo. Pudo oler aquella fragancia que emanaba de ella, el perfume que ella siempre usaba…Olía a lavanda…como si pudiera olfatear aquella flor. Con ese aroma que se mesclaba entre el aire, pero que él pudo percibir. Lavanda, dulce lavanda.

Elsa se levantó de un salto, sus ojos abiertos por el infinito asombro, con una extraña chispa bailotear por aquel turbulento pero a la vez hermoso cielo. El rosado color besaba sus mejillas. Y con los labios entreabiertos ahí permanecía. Sin siquiera decir alguna palabra más salió lo más pronto de la habitación dejando atrás el salón.

Hans llevó sus palmas hacía su nariz, y pudo percibir aquel delicado aroma, uno muy tenue y muy suave, pero hermoso. Tinta. Sonrió.

Ahora tenía tres hermosos aromas que adoraría, que son como ver a Elsa en persona, que serían los que más adoraría de entre todos.

Solo tres olores…Lavanda…Tinta…y Chocolate

* * *

**¡Hola! **Bueno ahora sí cumplí mi promesa, aquí está el capítulo :D Me levante desde la 5:00 de la madrugada a realizarlo xDDD

Como podrán notar, aquí hay mucho amor Helsa (¿) Nah…es poquito, pero quiero que las cosas vayan lento~ xD Ahora Hans tiene su propia Amorthentia [quienes vieron o leyeron Harry Potter me entenderán xD]

Ahora reviews time…Nada me hace más contenta que recibir sus preciosos comentarios :'3

**Patzylin-Donno: **¡Lo sé! ¡Uff! Llegamos agotados pero más relajados xD Sí, Hans seguirá teniendo pesadillas porque es una parte muy importante xD pero al fin ¡Ambos están dejando un pequeño espacio al amor xD! Espero te gusten estos pequeños momentos Helsa, poco a poco habrá más x3 ¡Visite Puerto Vallarta! El lugar de las playas aquí en México xD

**Aledartz: **Jaja, sí, a mí también me parecía eterno ¡Pero aquí etoy! Cumpliendo mi promesa :3 ¡Gracias de verdad!

**Anna Laura: **Jajaja, no te preocupes, me encanta causar risas (¿) xD…A mí tampoco me agrada mucho el lemmon [aparte de que no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo XD] Aunque a veces lo aceptó, pero jamás escribiré lemmon, no sé y me quedaría horrible xD Además como dices tú es Rated K ¡Gracias!

**Diegoneitor327: **¡Gracias! Ya me pase a leer tu fic ¡Me encanta! Espero actualización del tuyo ;)

Y otras cosillas que se me olvido decirles….este fic, es un fic corto, por lo cual solo va a tener **10** capítulos, nos faltan…4 capítulos, si ya sé, son poquitos, pero subiré alguna historia más xD Y la otra cosa, es que a partir del capítulo 3, todos los capítulos representan un día d la semana para el baile de Invierno xD

Sin más…me despido

Bye Bye ;9


	7. Tormenta

**Rayos y lágrimas**

Ese día volvió a tener aquella horrible pesadilla, pero era tan diferente a las otras dos veces que las había soñado. Esta vez parecía más un sueño, un sueño con aura de hermosura, un sueño donde esa misma agonía desistía, donde se sentía tan bien como aquel recuerdo reconfortante.

Soñaba estar en el mismo pasillo, pero aquel mítico manto oscuro lucía brillante y alegre. Salpicado de pequeñas estrellas con luces brillantes, la luna se había convertido en un satélite tan maravilloso, y las figuras de cristal iluminaban aquel oscuro corredor.

Aquellos sollozos ya no eran tan dolorosos, ahora parecían pequeños gimoteos sin algún rastro de agonía o desasosiego. La luz bailoteaba en aquel extremo, y de nuevo la habitación de Elsa se hallaba ante él. Pero no era de blanco perfecto como alguna otra vez, no. Tal y como era realmente fuera de su pesadilla, ahí se encontraba. Con cama de sabanas azules y almohadas beige. Todo tan colorido y bello, las cosas seguían persistiendo en elegancia, pero lucían más alegres como si una sonrisa fuera pintada. La lámpara de hielo parecía incluso más hermosa que alguna otra vez, aportando una luz tan hermosa y brillante, provocando aquella sensación de ensueño..

La puerta de nuevo ahí estaba y él avanzaba, con algo de temor al ver lo que ocurriría después, pero no fue de esa manera, pues sus manos a girar el pomo de la puerta, esta se abrió dejando paso. Al fin revelaría ese secreto, al fin podía calmar esos llantos, podía consolarle y dejarse de sentirse desolado. Pero cuando estaba a punto de ver lo que la puerta escondía, detrás de sí…la oscuridad aparecía, borrándole la imagen y despertaba sin poder verle. Aún con la duda firme en su corazón.

* * *

Ella por su parte, quedo despierta como la noche anterior. Sin deshacerse de sus ropas o trenzarse de nuevo el cabello. Sin poder dejarse caer en brazos de Morfeo. Las nubes grises en el cielo aparecieron de nuevo, bloqueando la enorme estrella del día, y solo algunos cuantos rayos se infiltraban entre pequeños espacios, iluminando tenuemente los rincones de sus aposentos.

Al final, desesperada de no poder conciliar el sueño, se levantó de un solo golpe de su lecho. Con su vestido igual al que de ayer y su trenza revuelta por sus continuos movimientos sobre la cama. Se sentó en la silla que daba frente al espejo, y peinando con cuidado su melena platinada, sus finas hebras las entrelazó formando una coleta.

Sin siquiera preocuparse en su atuendo salió directo a su despacho para retomar sus deberes, con ligeras ojeras marcándose debajo de sus brillantes ojos azul cielo. Camino mirando al suelo, aún pensando en lo ocurrido. Por qué de nuevo esas imágenes confusas se mostraban en su mente, porque de nuevo sentía esa sensación tan cálida, ese extraño cosquilleo, y aquellos nervios…sus labios contra los suyos, su respiración chocar contra su rostro, y sus ojos verdes aceitunados.

Un rubor carmín se apodero de ella, al verse enfrente de la puerta de biblioteca. Frunció el ceño molesta, tenía que ir a su despacho, no a la biblioteca y después de esos turbados acontecimientos, dejaría de asistir por un tiempo.

Se giró de nuevo para ver por la cristalera, los enormes nubarrones moverse con desdén por el firmamento. Esas nubes no traían nada bueno. Restándole importancia avanzó hacía su estudio dejando atrás la puerta blanca, que ahora sería el recuerdo que más adoraría.

Se despertó sin aquel sobresalto que siempre le acompañada, su frente permanecía intacta sin rastro alguno de sudor. Su corazón latiendo con normalidad y paciencia, y con un extraño pero reconfortante calor.

Y entonces las imágenes llegaron nublosas y de forma rápida a su mente. Opacando todo lo demás. Recordó sus labios frambuesas mezclarse con los suyos, recuerda aquel hermoso sabor a chocolate. Recuerda su fragancia dulce de lavanda impregnarse en sus fosas nasales. Recordaba sus delicadas manos y el olor a tinta que emanaba de ellas. Tan turbada estaba su mente que para procesar toda aquella información necesito de varios minutos.

Hasta que comprendió lo que hizo ayer, él mismo, por voluntad propia.

¡Había besado a Elsa! Probablemente no fue un beso, pero fue un roce de sus labios con los suyos, con sus alientos entrelazados y sus corazones desenfrenados. Sus mejillas ardieron y la sorpresa llego…!¿Qué había hecho?!

Se levantó para verse de nuevo con la misma ropa que traía ayer y sin siquiera preocuparse por su desordenado cabello, comenzó a avanzar de un lado hacia otro con evidente preocupación. . El ferviente recuerdo se alzaba como fuego. Y aquella sensación, que decidió enterrar hace mucho, ahora volvía. La misma sensación que sintió al verla hace dos años. La misma sensación que fue opacada por su propia ambición y cegado por la codicia estuvo a punto de atravesar aquel corazón.

Porque él en lo más profundo sabía que era ese sentimiento. Pero no quería admitirlo.

* * *

Las fuertes nubes oscuras se empujaban entre ellas en el cielo, y la temperatura había descendido por completo. Las callejuelas concurridas ahora se encontraban casi vacías. Y unas pequeñas gotas caían.

La escarcha caía dentro de su dormitorio, cubriendo su armario y llenando la cama, y la vela que yacía sobre la mesita de madera comenzaba a apagarse. Cada vez estaba más cerca de saber que era aquella emoción, pero la respuesta emprendía el vuelo, como una mariposa que no dejaba ser tocada. A veces se lamentaba de haberse aislado del mundo y dejar de lado cada una de esas sensaciones. Ahora todo era tan confuso y turbado desde que él había llegado.

Aquel sentimiento se sentía como el amor fraternal que ella tenía por su hermana, pero a la vez era muy diferente. Se parecía a aquella sensación cuando un príncipe de un reino lejano les había visitado. Pero esta era mucho más cálida.

Solo le faltaba una pista para poder descubrirlo.

Y entonces un estruendo retumbó. Una fina hilera de luz surco por los cielos, atravesando las nubes. Las gotas cayeron precipitadas por el techo del castillo, y chocando contra la brillante cristalera, dejando tras de sí un rastro lagrimoso. Otro fragor más, hizo temblar la ventana, y ella se encogió al sentirlo chocar contra él suelo. Sintió miedo de aquellos estruendos, sintió miedo de aquella tormenta.

* * *

El viento ingresó furibundo al lugar y voló los papeles que se encontraban en el alfeizar. Frunció el ceño y de un solo golpe cerro aquella ventana, dejando afuera aquel horrible viento. Las gotas caían seguidas de algún estallido y líneas de luces surcaban el firmamento.

Dio un suspiro y salió de su cuarto. Una tormenta justo a tres días para invierno. El clima sería horrible por los próximos días. Camino por el pasillo, aun viendo el gris panorama, con aquellas casitas siendo salpicadas.

Ni siquiera se fijó por qué lugar caminaba, pues muy concentrado se encontraba admirando aquellas ventanas, pero cuando volvió su vista al frente, se encontraba en el pasillo que daba a la habitación de Elsa. Sorprendido miró aquella blanca puerta, idéntica a la que aparecía en sus sueños.

Decidió dejarla atrás, optando por avanzar, pero cuando fijo un paso al frente, unos sollozos lo detuvieron en seco. Igual que aquellos que conformaban parte de sus pesadillas, aquellos cargados por cruel agonía. Con el temor palpable en aquellos gimoteos.

Llevo su mano a la perilla de la puerta y la abrió sin siquiera preguntar. La habitación parecía casi intacta pero sombría, a excepción de leve escarcha, que cubría los muebles, que la habitación, adornaban. Lo único más extraño era aquel armario hasta el fondo. La puerta se hallaba bloqueada con hielo y la capa gruesa de nieve cubría aquel mueble de cedro.

Con paso lento y suave, se acercó a aquel ropero. Los sollozos parecían venir de adentro. Tironeo de las puertas hasta lograrlas abrir revelando el interior de aquel mueble de madera. El interior estaba completamente congelado, una pequeña nevada caía desde arriba del guardarropa. En un rincón se hallaba la reina. Ovillada y temblando de miedo, su espalda se hinchaba y deshinchaba, causa de sus sollozos; y pequeñas lágrimas saladas descendían de sus vidriosos ojos, y rodaban por sus mejillas hasta caer al suelo.

En un principio, Hans no comprendió la razón de la Reina para esconderse en un armario. Pero cuando un trueno resonó ferozmente haciendo eco por todo el castillo, y Elsa apegaba más sus rodillas, entendió que la razón de su miedo eran las tormentas.

Elsa levantó su vista, observándolo con sus ojos cristalizados y ahora borrosos. La palma de Hans se extendió ante ella, ofreciéndola salir del guardarropa. La rubia contempló la palma del príncipe y con su mano temblorosa la deposito sobre la de él.

Con un tirón, sacó a Elsa de aquel mueble de madera de pino. Temblaba por el miedo, como aquella vez que el caballo se había salido de control, y la punta de la nariz rosácea por tanto llorar. Un relámpago inundó el cielo, y cubriendo de luz blanca cada rincón de la oscura habitación, y de inmediato le siguió un fuerte trueno, que furibundo y molesto rugió.

El pánico se apodero de ella, al oír el intenso estruendo. Presa del temor, aquel pequeño espacio que les separaba se cerró. Sus manos se aferraron al saco del pelirrojo, dejándolo pasmado. Lo abrazó rodeándolo con sus frágiles brazos, aún titiritando. Sus manos se movieron por si solas, levantó el mentón de la rubia y con sus pulgares se dispuso a eliminar cualquier rastro de aquellas gotitas saladas.

Se sentaron en el suelo a paso lento, aun manteniendo entre sus brazos a la temblorosa reina. Le sujeto con fuerza cada vez que el tronado hacía acto presente. Acariciaba sus cabellos como las olas acarician las orillas de la playa, y meciéndola…ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño hasta el día de mañana.

* * *

¡**Hola! **Si ya sé, ya sé…¡Muy corto! Y quiero disculparme por ello. Pero es como un capítulo de transición para que Elsa y Hans se den cuenta de sus sentimientos, ya van 7 capítulos, faltan 3 y aún no se dan cuenta xDDDDD

Ya en el siguiente se enteraran, será más largo, más romántico y más divertido xD

Espero les guste…aunque sé que me mataran por el corto de la sección xD

¡A contestar reviews! Aprecio cada comentario que recibo…

**Anna Victoria: **Jajaja, no te preocupes, tengo una sorpresa preparada xD

**Maxireina2000: **¡Gracias!

**Clo: **¡Muchas Gracias!

**AnDy-93: **¡Gracias!

**Jennifelsa: **¡Por supuesto que contesto reviews! Y muchas gracias de verdad, tratare de actualizar más rápido para no causar desesperación [Yo sé lo que se siente x'D]

Bye Bye! ;9


	8. Teclas

**Notas Musicales.**

Los tenues rayos solares ingresaron a la habitación, iluminando sutilmente los rincones de la habitación. Una pequeña centella de fulgor solar parpadeo sobre su rostro. Y cosquilleando sus párpados, poco a poco abrió sus ojos.

El armario frente a él, se encontraba casi congelado. Algo húmedo sobre su superficie, pues la nieve que se encontraba atildándolo, poco a poco se derritió. Y luego reparo en que esa no era su habitación.

Bajo su vista para ver, nada menos, que la figura de Elsa. Tenía entre sus palmas, su saco, aferrándolo con fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ello, su expresión tranquila embargaba su rostro, y su respiración al compás de la brisa de la mañana. Y con vagos recuerdos, lo aludió todo.

Los fuertes relámpagos iluminar el dormitorio sombrío, las gotas de lluvia marcando un ritmo, y aquel estruendo que retumbaba, cual pies de gigante, y era capaz de inundar su corazón con miedo. Elsa le tenía miedo a las tormentas, y creía saber porque. Pues sabía que los reyes de Arendelle habían fallecido durante una atroz tempestad.

Con cuidado le miro dormir. Admirando su belleza y contemplando su personalidad. Alegre, dulce y justa. Entendía las razones de porque el reino la amaba tanto. Tomo entre sus brazos, sosteniendo a la albina y con suma delicadeza la deposito sobre el lecho, cubriéndola con las sabanas de algodón y se marchó.

El dormitar sobre su pecho, y su expresión relajada como si tuviera un buen sueño. La imagen de Elsa perduraba en su mente. Se le arrugaba el corazón al recordarla con esa expresión de pavor. Con sus ojos llorosos e hinchados, con el rojo acumulándose debajo, las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, la punta de su nariz rosácea y sus mejillas cubiertas por un sonrojo. Pero un sonrojo de tanto llorar. Se sentía devastado con tan solo recordar, aquel llanto con palpable temor y dolor.

Pero, ¿Cuál era la respuesta a tal extraño actuar? ¿Por qué le ayudaba, si es la persona que más odiaba? ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera, cuando estaba con ella?

Lo sabía, y no podía engañarse más a sí mismo. La respuesta siempre estuvo presente. Lo único que pasaba, es que no quería admitirlo, pero ocultarlo sería en vano. Aquel cálido sentimiento…

Era amor…Se estaba enamorando de Elsa, la reina de las nieves.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, admirando su habitación. Y toco las suaves colchas que en esos momentos la cubrían, y sintió el suave tacto de aquel colchón mullido. Y aquella acolchada almohada de plumas. Su cama.

Se levantó rápidamente para verse, efectivamente, sobre su lecho. Y miró enfrente aquel guardarropa, que seguía en unas partes cubierto de hielo puro y de nieve. Y recordó el día de ayer. Rayos, relámpagos, truenos y gotas. De tan solo pensarlo, su espina dorsal temblaba con un escalofrío. Pero lo que no recordaba, era acostarse sobre su cama. Pues ella había dormido en…y lo supo, de nuevo los recuerdos se liberaron formando una película sobre su mente. Se había acostado sobre él suelo, en compañía de Hans.

Se cambió su vestido y salió por la puerta de su recamara. Inhaló profundo y trató de apartar todo sentimiento que tuviera. Nada debía ocurrir con él.

Su rutina perfecta, cual partitura esquematizada y ahora se veía interrumpida por una nota demasiado aguda o quizás más grave. Porque era de esa manera. Su melodía del día había cambiado y de repente se había vuelto más alegre pero más lenta. Como un acorde armonioso.

Entro a su despacho, observando el escritorio de madera coloreada de azul. Varios documentos se ordenaban en la superficie de tal mueble y los sellos le esperaban acomodados y aún estampados en una hoja de papel.

Se sentó en su mullida silla y continúo con su deber. El sobre se abrió dando a conocer su contenido. La perfecta hoja de papel se posó elegantemente sobre la madera. Revelando pequeñas letras que juntas se aglomeraban como un cromatismo. Como una cancioncilla escrita sobre las partituras y las acotaciones musicales volaban alegres flotando sobre la cuartilla. Hacía caso omiso a lo que él decía o marcaba. Porque de nuevo las oraciones saltaba y flotaban con velocidad sin que sus ojos pudieran captarlas o leerlas.

Veía el destinatario de aquella carta. Phoenix marcaba en letras más gruesas y aquel extraño símbolo que para ella cambiaba repentinamente. Una fina línea se marcaba al final y las pequeñas letras que ahí marcaban decían claramente "Firma"

Sin siquiera percatarse de sus propios movimientos, tan suaves y fluidos como el ballet, escribieron con su larga pluma, delineando su firma de calidez. No se esforzó en leer lo que había firmado, ni siquiera la dispuso a doblar y colocarla dentro de un sobre, expandida sobre aquel mueble, cualquier sirviente se encargaría de hacerlo.

Se levantó de su silla y vagó por su cuarto, en una mar invisible de aire, sumergida en su propio mar del cual no estaba segura de su procedencia. La escharcha comenzaba a caer sobre ella, y cubría los documentos doblados en una pila. Los muebles parecían construidos de hielo y los libros fueron coloreados de blanco. Caminó hacia aquel enorme ventanal, con las cortinas afelpadas separadas, dando una vista a las costas y playas.

Galeones desembarcaban en las arenas, y cajas sin fin terminaban en ellas. Y personas bajaban por las cubiertas del barco transportando el comercio naval y los demás recursos que los territorios les habían mandado.

Y los vio.

Anna y Kristoff corrían por la arenilla, hundiendo sus pies en ella. A pesar de que el sol no estuviera presente, el clima fuera tan bajo y el panorama fuera más bien invernal, las playas de Arendelle seguían teniendo ese toque veraniego que les caracterizaba. Con las olas que golpeaban las costas y rompían contra las rocas. Arrastraban las conchas marinas y la vegetación era azotada por la brisa fría y mañanera.

Jugueteaban y reían con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Anna iba a la delantera, pareciendo burlarse del repartidor de hielo. Caminaban por la orilla, mojando sus pies en las aguas heladas, pero parecía no importarles. Pues seguían su camino.

Hubo un momento en que Anna empujo a Kristoff al agua. Por haberla rebasado. La menor estallaba en carcajadas, admirando al rubio empapado. El de ojos achocolatados le miraba con falso enfado y reclamaba su caída sobre la gélida agua.

Elsa no pudo reprimir su risilla al verlos. Sabía que aquel montañés amaba a su hermana. En sus ojos podía ver su brillo característico, defendiendo de todo a la alocada de Anna. Quería ver a Anna feliz y a la vez protegida. Kristoff era el indicado para su dulce hermanita.

Kristoff tiro de las manos de Anna y la tiro junto a él, en la turbulenta agua. La pelirroja estaba completamente mojada y con frustración parecía criticar a Kristoff por su acción. Él por otro lado, parecía desencajarse de risa, al ver a su prometida de aquella manera.

En unos minutos de distracción, ambos acostados aún en el líquido salado, cortaron distancias y unieron sus labios. En una corta demostración del amor que se profesaban.

Y tan solo aquella palabra hizo acto presente, retumbó en su cabeza por consiguiente. Las rápidas y cortas conversaciones que tenía con Anna con su experimentación de aquella dulce emoción, le bombardearon rápidamente, intrusas en su razón.

Amor.

* * *

Y ahí estaba Hans de nuevo, caminando por los inmensos pasillos del castillo, y sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Todo le parecía ajeno a él, en estos precisos momentos, no sabía dónde se encontraba, sus pies caminaban sin prestar atención a lo demás y sus ojos miraban un punto fijo en el techo, aunque en realidad no le veía.

Solo Elsa le podía desconcentrar de esa manera.

Era obvio lo que sentía, lo supo hace tan solo tres días. Pero no quería admitirlo, pero aquel secreto no podía ser resguardado por mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano saldría a flote. Y ahora ahí estaba, entre una batalla en su propia mente. El amor era único y existente, era reacio a provocar aquellos sentimientos, y lastimosamente no se podía evitar. Por qué el amor decidía a quien juntar.

Pero a veces realizaba tales jugarretas y se entremezclaban las emociones de cada uno. Hans no sabía que el amor le golpearía tan duro. O tal vez no tan duro como aquel golpe.

Un choque, lo único que le faltaba era lastimar a…a alguien al fin y al cabo. Por supuesto lo que no se esperaba era encontrarse con aquella persona que le hacía sentir de esa manera.

Ahí estaba ella, balanceándose tratando de recuperar el equilibrio. Sus manos yacían envueltas entre el tejido de guantes y una diminuta escarcha que le cubría el cabello.

—¿Elsa?

Tampoco es que pudiera mantener su boca cerrada, hubiera pasado de largo y marcharse dejándola en el estado de confusión en el que se encontraba, aprovechando la desatención que el choque sobre ella había causado.

La rubia parpadeo rápidamente para lograr estabilizarse y alzó su vista para verle. No pudo evitar sentir sus mejillas arder y aquel tono rosáceo apoderarse de la piel de sus mofletes. Justamente en él estaba pensando. Se irguió de repente, tratando de mantener sus emociones justas.

—Oh Hans…

Ni ella misma sabía cuándo había comenzado a nombrarlo por su nombre, pero ahora parecía costumbre.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Irónico. La forma en que ella normalmente le recibía ahora era adoptaba por el pelirrojo.

—Caminaba.

No argumento más, pero tampoco se movió. Y después de un rato, ambos comprendieron que tan ensimismados se encontraban, que ahora yacían en aquel pasillo que daba a los jardines. Unos cuantos pilares mantenían el techo sobre el corredor, pero daba salida libre a la floresta

Sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada camino hacía el pasto, ahora algo seco, debido al frío clima. Y se sentó sobre la hierba, admirando el cielo coloreado de gris.

Hans le miro desde ahí, admirando cada minúsculo movimiento por parte de la reina. La brisa sutilmente meneaba las hebras de sus cabellos y ella por su parte, parecía admirar aquel firmamento. No supo cuándo, pero pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a bailotear. Desfilaban alrededor de Elsa, quien parecía no haberlos vito, o simplemente ignorarlos. Aunque no entendía las razones de aquella nevada.

Sin previo aviso, camino hasta ella y tomo asiento a su lado, y como ella, desvió su mirar hacia el cielo. Elsa parecía triste, o tal vez confundida, bueno, era todo un caso. Su expresión para él, era indescifrable. Aunque podía ver aquel deje de preocupación sobre sus ojos azul cielo.

Ni tampoco soportaba verla de esa manera. Sentía un nudo en su garganta formarse, y sabía las razones ocultas de aquel sentimiento.

—¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

No supo cuando había pronunciado aquellas palabras, últimamente parecía que alguien más hablaba y realizaba acciones por sí mismo, dejándolo de lado y desobedeciendo las reglas que él mismo se había impuesto. Sean recientes o no.

Por supuesto, aquellas palabras le tomaron por sorpresa a la reina. Ni tampoco entendía cómo es que el pelirrojo se había enterado, de aquella frase tan íntima que se había vuelto para ella. Giro para verle, y extrañamente, una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro.

—¿Por qué no?

Hans le devolvió el gesto y se levantó del suelo, tendió una mano hacía Elsa, quien acepto gustosa. Una vez se quedaron estáticos sobre la tierra, se miraron a los ojos directamente. Chocando y mezclando los tonos. Azul contra verde.

Con una sonrisa diminuta que se curveo sobre sus labios, Elsa llevo al frente sus pálidas manos, las froto una contra la otra, chocando y produciendo leves centelleos de color blanquecinos. Extendió sus manos formando un cuenco, y brillante chispeo aquel copo sureño. Cristalino y cubierto de gracia, danzo suavemente sobre su palma. Lo lanzó hacia el cielo y como antes había hecho con Anna, este estalló en miles más pequeños, que de inmediato descendieron sobre el suelo. Cubriendo de blanco el pasto, y las ramas de los pocos árboles que conformaban una hilera, enfrente de ellos.

Elsa se había agachado en cuclillas sobre el suelo, y ya había formado una bola de nieve. Hans no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque una le golpeó directamente.

La risa melodiosa por parte de Elsa, se escapó de sus labios, traviesa. Y aquel deje de preocupación cedió ante la alegría que comenzaba a embargarla.

Hans sonrió de lado, mirándola con falso enfado, tomo entre sus manos una nueva bola de nieve y golpeo la nariz de Elsa. Hans comenzó a reír al mirarle. ¿Desde cuándo no se sentía así?

Elsa continúo con la batalla, cubriéndose de nieve se golpeaban uno con el otro, formando cada vez más globos. Se cansaron en batallar entre sí. Formaron cada uno, esferas mucho más grandes de nieve y poniéndolas unas encimas de otras. Terminaron por formar un muñeco de nieve. Aunque por supuesto, no tenía vida como el parlanchín de Olaf.

Ambos se acostaron sobre la cellisca, agitando sus brazos, formado los típicos ángeles de nieve.

—¿Sabes?

Elsa giró a mirarle

—Ya se la razón por la Arendelle ama tanto a su reina

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es esa razón?

—Porque es alguien cálida, dulce, alegre y hermosa.

Ella solo río, río contenta por aquellas dulces palabras, agradeciéndole desde su alma, aquellas sinceras palabras.

Sin embargo no sabían la figura que les observaba, entre molestia y enfado miraba furibunda a su hermana con aquel muchacho. Anna no entendía el porqué de que fuera Elsa así. Porque había aceptado de repente al pelirrojo y hasta ahora jugaran uno con el otro.

Sus ojos aguamarina resplandecían de furia. Y estaba a punto de correr a golpearlo nuevamente, si no fuera porque Kristoff necesitara ayuda con Sven. Sin antes dirigirle una mirada de enojo hacía el punto donde Hans y Elsa jugaban, como dos niños pequeños, y marcharse entre las sombras y arbustos que la encubrían.

* * *

Sus últimas risas se difuminaron en el aire, entremezclándose y marchándose en compañía del viento. Se quedaron estáticos admirando el cielo, con la cellisca cubriéndoles sus atuendos. Elsa se sentía tan bien en compañía de aquel pelirrojo, admiraba sus ojos y su sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Era tan extraño que fuera la misma persona que atentó contra su vida.

Espera…_Atento contra su vida, atento contra su vida…amor…_Las frases se intercalaban entre sí, formando oraciones sin sentido, hacía eco sobre sus 4 paredes mentales, y se repetía miles de veces, inclusive hasta grabarse. No.

No era lo correcto.

Elsa se levantó con angustia escrita en cada parte de sus facciones, sus ojos se veían centellantes de miedo o probablemente desasosiego.

Hans notó el extraño actuar de la rubia, y no tardo en contagiarse de la extraña preocupación que invadía a la reina en estos momentos.

—¿Sucede algo, Elsa?

La pegunta parecía firme en el aire, deteniéndose en una paradoja de tiempo, como si esperara la respuesta ansiosamente por parte de Elsa. Los segundos de repentes se volvieron lentos, el veloz segundero del reloj invisible, había sido arrancado de aquel objeto. Como si aquella cadencia que se había formulado en los anteriores instantes, se hubiera fragmentando dejando solo una estruendosa y desequilibrada orquesta.

Porque así se sentía Elsa.

La nota armoniosa de arpa, no hizo acto presente. Ni ninguna respuesta en sí. La reina parecía fundida entre su batalla mental, y de repente, la temperatura se había vuelto incluso más baja.

—L-Lo siento…—Tartamudeo y salió corriendo por el pasillo que conducía a su habitación. Seguida de cerca por los luceros verdes de Hans, quien con evidente angustia veía marcharse a la rubia.

* * *

Azotó con fuerza la puerta blanca, e inhalo y exhaló profundamente. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? ¿Por qué _él _tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué el amor, era de esa manera? Se esperaba un romance como los cuentos de hadas, o probablemente como el de Anna, pero en lugar de aquel camino de rosas, todo era tan…turbado

Apenas unas horas se había enterado de los sentimientos que tenía hacía el más joven de la realeza de las Islas del Sur, apenas unas horas que se había enterado del significado de aquel cosquilleo, y apenas unos minutos que se había olvidado por completo del mundo y solo fueran ellos dos…¡No!

Él era el mismo traidor ¿No? Ella seguía odiándole ¿No? Esa solo era una máscara para lograr convencerla de perdonarle ¿No? ¿O qué? Una tras otra se formaban en su mente, la respuesta se esfumaba y se camuflaba detrás de aquellas incógnitas, escondiéndose de ser encontrada.

No estaba bien sentir aquello ¿O sí? ¿Acaso ya lo había perdonado? ¿Desde cuándo?

El hielo comenzó a cubrir de nuevo su cama, y dejando una capa sobre su lámpara de mesa. La nieve comenzó a caer dentro de su cuarto, y la cellisca cubría los mueblecitos de madera que adornaban su habitación.

La noche hacía acto presente, el sol se ocultó allá en el horizonte, escabulléndose entre las montañas que de lejos, ella admiraba. Una que otra estrella hacía un desfile, presentes en el cielo nocturno y la luna comenzaba a dibujarse sobre el manto oscuro que la noche cernía sobre Arendelle.

Todo era como la noche. Mítico, hermoso, misterioso, oscuro, y turbado.

* * *

Hans regresó a sus aposentos, para de nuevo toparse con los guardias de la reina, extendiéndose por las sillas de madera, uno con otro, dormidos en un profundo sueño. No entendía cómo es que se llamaban guardias cuando realmente permanecían dormidos.

Se topó de nuevo con aquel fastidioso reloj con manecillas de cobre, y se halló con las sabanas de algodón color blanco, tendidas perfectamente. La luna se transparentaba a través de la tela delgada que formaba las cortinas. Y el dormitorio parecía más oscuro de lo que debía ser.

Se preguntaba que había hecho para que Elsa tomara esa actitud tan repentina. Pero no recordaba nada que le hubiera incomodado. A menos de que la reina se hubiera olvidado de quien era, y que crímenes había realizado, hasta el último momento, donde había reaccionado.

Era como no saber que escribir sobre un pentagrama. Era como si la melodía fuera inconclusa. Era como si una pentatónica le faltara una nota. Era como si fuera una desafinación que él tenía que arreglar.

Se revolvió entre las sabanas buscando el sueño. Pero todo lo mantenía despierto, no era solo saber que le sucedía a Elsa, sino por supuesto, era aquel sentimiento. Elsa nunca lo aceptaría, ni siquiera le perdonaría por los bochornosos actos que sentía antes, aun así, él estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a Elsa sus sentimientos. Sin importar que cursi se ollera.

Estaba dispuesto a enredarse entre las cobijas de algodón, cuando aquel sonido le llamó.

Notas perfectas flotaban dulcemente sobre el aire. Eran tan tenues que por un momento creyó que eran producto de su imaginación. Como una dulce nana arrullaba un aire consolador. Una melodía tan suave y hermosa, que solo podía ser fruto de alguien con años de práctica.

Tan hermosa se confundía en los aires, parecía bailar un vals con las partículas invisibles para él. Un ritmo tan tranquilo que era capaz de calmarlo y transmitirle una paz que sencillamente, hace años no había sentido. Y a pesar de que aquella música le incitara a dormirse y sumergirse en un profundo ensueño, la curiosidad le bloqueó por completo.

¿Quién era aquel que tocaba tan hermosamente?

Y solo con esa pregunta resaltando en su blanca mente, de un solo golpe se levantó de la cama y trataba, con sigilo, avanzar hacia la puerta, sin alertar a los guardias. Abrió la puerta tan lentamente, que le tomo varios minutos abrirla por completo, solo para develar aquella imagen de los guardias dormidos profundamente.

Primero ponía la punta del pie sobre el suelo de madera, prestando demasiada atención sobre los parpados de los guardias, temiendo de que en cualquier momento se abrieran dejando paso, de seguro, a una mirada irritada.

Se alejó de aquellos encorvados hombres, y siguió con su camino para hallar la fuente de tan bonita acorde. Conforme avanzaba, seguido de su capacidad auditiva, la música aumentaba de volumen. Rebotaba dulcemente sobre las paredes y las notas desfilaban un rato para luego transformarse en más.

Sin prestar mucha atención por donde caminaba, llego a las puertas enormes que conducían al salón. Y precavidamente empujo las puertas de cerezo, para dar paso a la vista completa del músico que formaba aquella armoniosa canción.

Y la vio y no se lo esperó.

Pues Elsa se hallaba, ahí en un taburete, frente al piano de cola, color azabache. Con sus dedos moviéndose veloces sobre las teclas, y presionando cada una de ellas, que al final formaban, entrelazadas, aquella cadencia.

Con sus pasos sofocados por las notas, se acercó hasta donde Elsa y ella apenas y se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Giro su vista para verle ahí, con su cabello cobrizo todo revuelto y sus ojos mirarle con curiosidad. Como un niño pequeño. Sus manos se detuvieron en seco, una vez que se percatase de su existencia, y sus ojos se abrieron más con sorpresa.

—Hans.

No pudo más que pronunciar su nombre. Ni siquiera su típica bienvenida pudo formular.

—No sabía que tocaba el piano, Majestad.—Dijo con naturalidad, admirando las piezas que en blanco y negro se hallaban pintadas. Elsa carraspeo, saliendo de su trance, y se dispuso a continuar.

—Lo toco desde hace mucho.

Le dijo admirando ella también, su propio piano.

—Yo también lo toco desde hace mucho—Se atrevió a mencionar, y de inmediato arrastró otro escabel de simple madera y se sentó justo al lado de Elsa.—¿Qué sabe tocar?—Le pregunto con deje de formalidad

—No lo sé, ¿Qué sabe tocar usted?—Sonrió con algo de burla

—Muchas cosas—Le correspondió su sonrisa y llevo sus manos, algo morenas hasta el frente de ellos. Y desplazó sus dedos sobre las teclas del piano.

La melodía comenzó a llenar el aire de aquel salón y suavemente inundo de tranquilidad a Elsa. Cerró sus ojos, olvidándose de nuevo de todos sus problemas. Y era sorprendente que con su sola presencia, era capaz de hacerla relegar todos sus conflictos.

A pesar de que fuera él el causante.

La armoniosa música tomo el lugar, parecía danzar felizmente sobre ellos, y extendiendo su manto de alegría y tranquilidad. Casi por inercia llevo también sus manos al frente y deslizándose en compañía de las manos del pelirrojo, comenzó a tocar las notas agudas que estaban de su lado.

Hans sonrió y Elsa también. En su compañía, comenzaron a tocar juntos, sus manos a veces se rozaban silenciosamente, pero para ellos era casi insignificante. Las dulces notas se oían en los tímpanos de ambos, Elsa cerrando sus parpados para llevar aquel disfrute por toda su alma y Hans viéndola, admirándola

Uno, dos, tres, las notas flotaban, sol, fa, mi ¿Qué importaba? Agudo y grave se entremezclaban, bailaban juntos en sus propios sueños, un aura ensoñadora y hermosa. Una faceta tan linda, el único presente era aquel piano, y en compañía de las notas musicales sinfónicas, escribiendo su historia como una partitura.

El tono cambiaba levemente, la música comenzaba a desvanecerse, indicando su finalidad. Las notas se fueron difuminando juntas, marchándose, para dar el final de aquel precioso musical. Como un mundo de fantasía que existía solo en las alusiones, como si comenzaran a despertarse de algún sueño.

Las últimas notas fueron tocadas, sus manos tan juntas para dar aquellas teclas. El final de aquel acorde tan maravillo, repleto de sentimientos, ya estaba acabado.

Se miraron por eternos segundos, una sonrisa pequeña se formaba en los labios tímidos de Elsa. Una sonrisa más ancha extendiéndose sobre el rostro de Hans. Cada uno de perdía en los orbes del otro. Elsa de nuevo, se introducía en aquel profundo bosque, con aquellos imponentes árboles, con sus copas frondosas; aquellas praderas inmensas, cubiertas de césped, aquellos manzanos con sus frutos verdes. Él flotaba sobre los cielos bastos, descendía al mar de repente y tocaba esas aguas tan puras, tan pacificas; luego se hallaba en un mundo de hielo, con esculturas preciosas que brillaban sobre aquel firmamento.

Instintivamente avanzaron. La distancia que quedaba entre ellos era tan poca. Tan cerca, a tan solo unos centímetros de unirse en un beso. Muy poco, solo milímetros, podrían formar su propia cadencia. Un poco más, unirían sus labios, podría percibir el sabor de su boca, la fragancia que procedía de ella y…

—¡Tú, zopenco, aléjate de mi hermana!—Una pantufla voladora habría golpeado directamente el rostro de Hans, si no fuera por sus rápidos reflejos, logró esquivarla.

Y en efecto, Anna entro furibunda al lugar. Sus cabellos hechos todo un revoltijo, a pesar de ser tomados en sus dos simpáticas trenzas. Sus ojos brillaban de furia, ira, molestia, enojo y cualquier sinónimo parecido. Parecía que incluso sus pecas habían desaparecido. Y su tórax se hinchaba y deshinchaba, ya sea de molestia contenida o porque estuviera corriendo.

Parecía que de la Anna encantadora, dulce y alegre, no quedaba ni rastro.

Y Elsa, no podía salir de su asombro. En primera, por la apariencia de su hermana [Y no me refiero a sus cabellos, o por el hilo translucido de saliva que aún se veía sobre su rostro.] En segunda, porque estaba con Hans, y casi se besaban. No sabía si reír, llorar, quedarse ahí o morirse de vergüenza.

Anna dio un chillido de frustración y tomo lo primero que vio. Una cuchara que se hallaba sobre una bandeja repleta de los mismos utensilios. Y los lanzó.

—¡Te…voy…a…romper…la…nariz…otra…vez!—Decía cada palabra por cada cuchara que era lanzada.

—¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasa?—Hans trataba de esquivar cada cacillo que le era lanzado. Hasta que Elsa decidió intervenir.

—¡Anna! ¡Anna! ¡Cálmate!—Elsa se interpuso entre su furiosa hermana y Hans.

—¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme, Elsa?!

Elsa comprendía a su hermana, pero a la vez no lo hacía. Antes de que su hermana hiciera otro acto de locura, le dirigió una mirada directa hacia Hans, quien pareció comprender de inmediato lo que le quería decir la rubia. A paso rápido abrió las enormes puertas del salón y procurando no encontrarse con alguien [Quienes deberían estar despiertos por tremendo jaleo] se marchó del lugar.

Mientras tanto, Anna forcejeaba con su hermana mayor, para propinar un nuevo golpe a Hans.

—¡Tranquilízate Anna!

La menor dejo de brasear y miro directamente a los ojos azules de Elsa.

—Hablamos mañana

Fue lo que dijo, tomando entre sus manos, la muñeca blanca de Elsa, arrastrándola, prácticamente, a la habitación de la mayor.

Lo sabía y no había marcha atrás. No podía borrarlo ya. Debía admitirlo. Estaba enamorada de Hans.

* * *

¡Jojojojojo! ¿Cómo están? Yo aquí reportándome con un nuevo capítulo. Siento la tardanza, se supone que el capítulo debía haberlo subido el miércoles, pero adivinen, ¡Estaba incompleto! Y ahora estoy enferma, pero les cumplo con este capítulo [que opino esta igual de horrible que normalmente]

La escena entre Hans y Elsa, cuando juegan…la deteste (¿) No me gustó mucho como quedo D:

Como ven, Hans y Elsa ya se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos [¡Al fin!] Y Anna interrumpió ese mágico momento xDDD

Como ven, solo ¡DOS CAPÍTULOS MÁS PARA ACABAR CON EL FIC! Así es, ya les había dicho que sería un fic corto, y ya se está acabando, pero tengo más ideas para subir

Humm…lamentablemente, tampoco podré responder reviews. Está lloviendo y no tarda en que se valla la luz [Por lo tanto se borrara el documento y no habrá internet] Así que debo subirlo antes de que esta lluvia me arrebate todo xD

Bye Bye ;9


End file.
